Nushi
by ursweetheartless
Summary: Naruto was happily enslaved until Uchiha Itachi killed his master, and life becomes more complicated for the blond Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke in various combinations, Inc, Slavery, MM, lemons to come, possible other pairings
1. 1 nushi, owner master lover god

* * *

Nushi (Japanese _nu-shi_) (n) Owner, Master, Lover, God

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall with a pained sigh. He'd been sent away again, from his master's chambers for the third time that week. In his head he knew it had a lot to do with the current political turmoil involved with a supposed merger of his master's company with another. Still, it hurt. He wished there was something he could do to make the man feel better, he _knew_ that if the man would just let him, he could relieve some of the stress. Even if the man just needed someone to hit, Naruto would be there for him. 

He did not second guess the man though, knowing that his master was smart, and knew what was best. Right now the best thing to do was just simply obey his order, show the respect he owed the man, even if he didn't really think it was the wisest. When his master had found him, he had been alone and cold, a child on the streets, with no parents, no friends. The man had taken him home, given him a warm bed and trained him well, to be the best he could be. 

His master told him that often, when Naruto was straddling his thighs, rising and falling in slow steady rhythm. His master told him he was the best the man had ever had, and Naruto knew his master had had many men over the years, and a few women as well, though Naruto never understood the attraction there. Sure, women were pretty and soft, and they usually smelled nice, at least from his experience, but they never made him _want_ the way his master wanted him. 

X 

Naruto kicked at the lowest hem of the layered kimonos he was currently wearing, sighing deeply. His master had been in a bad mood the whole day, worse than before, and the boy had the bruises to prove it, darkening purple on the tanned skin of his hip. They had visitors tonight though, a delegation from some important clan his master needed to deal with hospitably for business reasons. 

Naruto jumped down from the banquette on which he had been seated when he heard the screen slide open, seeing house servants laden with plates enter. On their heels was his master's cook, looking slightly angry. He tried his best to look apologetic, but she thrust the tray of sake at him harshly, and he panicked for a second. Luckily he managed not to spill a drop. 

He had been well trained here, for the 12 or so years he had lived in his master's house, and as such he never spilled anything. He knew how to walk silently, gracefully, almost like he was gliding, as he followed the servants into the dining room. He waited quietly at the rear until they were leaving, making sure the screen was slid silently shut behind them before he glided forwards, setting the tray to his master's right as was customary. The man smiled up at him and motioned to his side. 

He knelt gracefully, eyes downcast respectfully, a small smile on his face. His master always said he looked more beautiful when he smiled, and here he was like fine art or good food, his own beauty a sign of his master's good taste. The man's voice was soft when he spoke, liquid and dark like a stream of molasses. 

"I don't believe you have had the pleasure of meeting Naruto-kun yet, hm? He is one of my more beautiful and precious possessions, he does not serve often. I have brought him out as a gesture of good will. I do dearly want to bring this matter to a close as soon as possible." Naruto kept his eyes on the ground by his master's feet, as he had been taught to do. He did not look at guests, he was only ever brought out if they were important, and if they were important it was certainly only proper respect. The answering voice though made his breath freeze in his lungs. 

"Yes, well the Uchiha clan wishes to resolve this as soon as possible as well. Myself and Shisui-san have come out this evening to hammer out the details of this plan with you." If his master's voice was thick like molasses, this man's voice flowed freely, light as a brook in the forest, but with undercurrent within the polite tone that suggested white water rapids and jagged rocks to any who crossed that voice. It was simply gorgeous. 

Naruto always considered himself an appreciator of beauty, after all as a part of his master's collection he spent all of his time around beautiful things. That voice was definitely beautiful, and he thought the face to go with it must be as beautiful if not more, but he did not look up to see. 

X 

Naruto may not have seen that face, but he remembered the voice, and it wasn't too long until he heard it again. His master had sent him from the room soon after they were done eating, when the negotiation was set to commence, but he told Naruto not to go far, that he would be summoned back when they were finished. So Naruto had gone to the anteroom, on the other side of the room where his master entertained the guests, and settled on one of the sitting cushions by the wall. He could swear he had only let his eyes close for a second, but when he woke he could tell it had been longer than that. 

He woke to that voice. It was muffled, from the room beside him, but it was raised a little, louder but not yelling, still as calm as ever. He sat up, stretching, cursing himself. He counted himself lucky that his master had not come while he was asleep. That would embarrass him to no end, not to be ready when his master needed him. He perked up when the voice came closer. 

"We are leaving, Shisui-kun. There is nothing more to do, we have what we came for so we must return home." There was another voice behind him, less calm, but muffled by distance. Naruto jumped a little when the screen to his left was opened hard, the bamboo runners jumping their track and buckling, sending the contraption of paper and wood crashing to the tatami beneath it like nothing. His eyes widened at the figure revealed. He forgot then to lower his eyes, as he saw the man haloed in the light from inside. His hair was dark, hanging behind him in a cord rapped in cloth, silk he guessed from the way it shined in the light. His eyes were dark, standing out against the pale tone of his skin, the sheath of a katana hanging across the back of his dark kimono. That was not what caught Naruto's eye though. 

The man had blood on his hands, so red it glowed in the low light, slick and shining, dripping down the sword he still held in one hand, hanging calmly by his side. The man stepped forwards then, and the spell was broken. Naruto snapped his eyes down respectfully, rolling to his knees next to the cushion. These were his master's honored guests and he would treat them as such. His gaze focused on the tatami by the man's bare feet, and as such he missed the slight grin that flickered over the Uchiha's mouth. The shadow of the other fell over the mats, as he came to stand next to his companion. 

"I thought we were leaving, Itachi-san." The man just nodded to his companion. 

"We're bringing him." He pointed to Naruto, and the boy looked up in shock. That couldn't be real, his master would not allow that. Shisui shrugged and leaned forwards, wrapping his fingers around Naruto's slim wrist before the boy could even think to respond. 

"I am sorry, honorable guests of my master, but I do not believe that this is right. I cannot leave the house, to do so would displease my master, and that is something I cannot do." He didn't miss the small smile this time, Itachi's eyes boring into his own, black and heavy. 

"Your master is dead, your obligation to him is no longer valid. You belong to me now." He opened his mouth to object but Shisui pulled him to his feet hastily, as Itachi turned to make his way through the little anteroom towards the front door. Naruto craned his neck as he was pulled after, and his breath stalled in his lungs. He could see his master's body, head severed cleanly at the neck, blood dripping over the table sit littered with dishes, soaking into the tatami beneath it. 

It was only a second before he was pulled past, but the image was burned into his head then. His master was dead now, and he didn't know what to do. His life had been nothing before his master, and now he was sure his life would be nothing again. He let himself be pulled dazedly through to the entrance hall, where the shoes were lined up with care. The two Uchihas slipped their feet into their sandals with ease, but he paused, staring at the little row of shoes. Shisui sighed, irritation clear. 

"Put on your shoes brat, we're leaving." Naruto paused, before blinking up at him. 

"I-I don't have any shoes, sir. I do not leave the house, it would displease my master." Itachi rolled his eyes and nudged the smallest pair in the line forwards with his own toe. Naruto looked up at him, questioningly. "But my master-" Itachi cut him off with a smack to the side of the face, his own voice cold and quick, commanding. It stilled Naruto in his tracks. 

"He is dead, he is no longer your master, I am your Master now, and I am telling you to put on the shoes, and come out of the house now. Or did your precious master not teach you to follow commands so well." The implications of his master's failings raised the boy's hackles. He had never been anything but a wonderful master, he had taught Naruto well. The boy calmed his face, and slipped into the shoes. The feeling was odd, he never had anything but wooden geta on his feet, and those rested on the engawa that wrapped around the courtyard garden. 

He followed the men quietly, gliding as well as he could in the sandals, not liking the way they enclosed the sides of his feet so much. He watched as the man who had called himself his Master motioned to a long black car, unfamiliar to the boy. It glided silently up and a man popped out of the front seat, his hair a deep brown, bound on top of his head in a poofy ponytail. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose, and he raised an eyebrow at Itachi when he opened the door, looking at Naruto in stern surprise, then back at Itachi. The man breezed by him without a glance, stooping to climb in the car and slide down the long seat inside the limo. 

Naruto glanced at the other Uchiha behind him, but Shisui just shoved hims forwards slightly, so he climbed in too, sliding down a bit, settling on his knees on the floor of the limo's cabin. Shisui slid in behind him, swinging so that he sat along the seat facing them, turning to rest his long legs across it, letting his head fall back. 

The door shut, and the man outside went around to the driver's door. Naruto heard it open and slam closed rather quickly, before the engine roared to life, the little window partitioning them from the driver rolling down with a quiet whine to reveal the man's face. 

"The Main House." Itachi spoke clearly, his voice still cold, and the driver nodded, closing the window again with the flick of a switch. Naruto merely sat, looking ahead. He wasn't sure what to do now. He scanned the shelf in front of him, the one that spanned the length of the car, facing the seats. There were cut crystal carafes there, glimmering with dark liquids, liquor he suspected, along with smooth short glasses. He thought for a second before speaking. 

"Should I get you a drink, sir?" He spoke to Itachi, that much was clear. That man was his new Master, and he would always think of the Master first. He tensed for a reprimand, hoping addressing Itachi would be alright, he wasn't sure what to call the man. Itachi smiled a little, he could see it in the highly polished lacquer of the wall behind the shelf. 

"No." His voice was too warm then for a reprimand, but Naruto wished he had said more. There weren't many cues in his answer for what the boy _was_ supposed to be doing. He opened his mouth again, tensing for another reprimand. 

"If you don't mind my asking, how would my new Master like to be addressed?" Itachi smiled again, but it lingered longer this time. 

"Call me Itachi-danna, or _Nushi_." 

X 

Naruto found he must have nodded off again, because he was woken with a start when the car pulled to a stop in front of a rather large traditional Japanese house. It was dark outside, and the driveway they were on had no lamps, the only illumination coming from the light above the entranceway and the soft glow of lamplight behind the screens. He shifted, feeling suddenly conscious of a hand in his hair, playing idly with the strands. He leaned into the contact automatically, before remembering where he was. He jumped a little, but did not pull back until the hand was removed, turning to look at his new Master behind him. 

He looked away quickly though, chastising himself for looking at the man. He didn't know the rules yet. He wanted to show Itachi-sama that he was a perfect slave, to honor his master's memory, but how could he follow rules he did not know. He flinched a little when the man's hand returned to his hair. 

"You can look at me, Naru-kun. As long as I do not tell you otherwise, you can look at anyone." Naruto relaxed a little bit. The door opening caught his attention though, the driver clearing his throat a little as he held it open. Itachi nudged him towards it, so he crawled over, pausing to let the other Uchiha out first, before following. As soon as his feet hit the ground he moved to stand beside the driver, out of the way, hands clasped in front of him, eyes down. He waited until Itachi came out, walking towards the door, and followed, a step to the side and two steps back, eyes watching his Master's feet as they padded towards the entrance. 

The door slides open as soon as Itachi's foot hits the first of the three small steps. A woman is standing there, with light almost red hair cut unevenly around her face. She was dressed in a simple red kimono, and inclined her head as Itachi stepped inside, withdrawing to the side of the entrance room, allowing the man space to kick off his sandals, dropping them on the ground by the wall. Shisui does the same behind him, and Naruto bends to take his off. He places them carefully on the neat shelf before standing aside himself, hands once again clasped in front of him, eyes down. 

"Haurano-chan, this is Naruto-kun. He belongs to me now, but he is allowed the full run of the house as long as he does not leave it." The girl inclines her head, first to Itachi then Naruto. She stands mutely once again, and waits for Itachi to go forwards, following him closely. Naruto scowled, Itachi was _his_ Master now, and this girl would not put him or his training to shame. He caught up with the pair quickly and followed close, eyes down, gliding much more gracefully than his female companion. 

Itachi stopped before a screen, the girl stepped up to open it quickly, revealing a bedroom inside. It was big, decorated in rich deep wood tones, and dark fabrics. The futon in the middle was enormous, stacked with pillows, aligned with the large circular screened window behind it. Naruto paused there, unsure of whether to enter or not. His old master had usually slept with him, and he had learned to enjoy it, but there were days when the man would just want to be left alone. The Uchiha turned once he'd reached the futon, looking back over his shoulder. 

"Come in, Naruto-kun. Most nights I will not have the time or the disposition to sleep with you here, I often have business to attend to in the city. I will bring you with me sometimes, but I will not always be able to do that either. If I am not here, I want you to sleep in here unless I say otherwise. If I am here I will notify you if your presence is not requested, otherwise I expect you here. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded. 

"Yes, Itachi-danna." His voice was quiet and smooth, like it had been taught to be. Itachi turned back around, reaching to untie his kimono and slip it back over his shoulders. It was pure instinct on Naruto's part to step in and catch the falling garment, smoothing out the wrinkles before moving to hang it up. 

"Let it be." Itachi's voice was amused, as Naruto set the kimono down on the floor reverently, to one side, and then stood, moving to stand by his Master again. Itachi slid the dark underwear he wore down his hips, making Naruto blush. He had never really gotten physical pleasure from the sexual side of his relationship to his old master, but he understood that he was a slave and thus it couldn't be helped really. It had made the man happy, so it had been worth it. 

He looked away but was drawn back quickly by pale hands on the tie of his own kimono. He jumped a little, blushing deeper, but tried to raise his arms to help. They were smacked away though. 

"I want to unwrap you myself this time, I am eager to see what is underneath this cloth." Naruto nodded, going still again, focusing on the window across the room, and how the dark slats were silhouetted on the pale paper surface. Hands the same shade of soft pale undid the tie deftly, reaching around behind him, pulling him forwards to press against the hard chest in front of him. He swallowed hard, focusing himself on keeping his breath even, on not panicking at his close proximity to what was essentially still a stranger. 

Still, he felt his heart speed up as the fabric whispered off of his skin, as he felt warm fingers sliding it back until it pooled around his feet. Itachi leaned forwards, his lips centimeters from Naruto's ear, his breath warm and wet and heavy, loud like thunder, like storms rolling in. Naruto let his eyes slide shut, letting that noise, the rushing, the tickling of hot breath become his entire world. 

Itachi pulled back then, stepping away and putting space between them. Suddenly Naruto felt unstable, dizzy, like a chair with only one leg, unsure of how to stay upright now that his support was lost. He didn't move though, but he let his eyes slide open to look at his new master as the man slipped into loose dark pants. 

He turned silently, throwing something to Naruto. It was a shirt, long and pale, big enough for the boy's delicate frame to drown in. He slipped it over his head, more comfortable once he was no longer so close to naked under Itachi's eyes. He sighed, and followed the man to the futon, waiting for him to lie down before lying beside him. He wasn't expecting the man's arms as they twined around him, pulling him close before covering them both with the dark blanket. 

Itachi's breath evened out quickly, his arms loosening and becoming slack. Naruto stayed still, staring at the wall in the now darkened room, staring at the pale white screen, sectioned off by the dark cherry slats, the whole window round and light, like a soft moon in the darkness. He could have left then, he could have snuck out of Itachi's arms easily, pushed the window open, made the short drop to the ground, and taken off. He didn't though, that would be an insult to the legacy of his former master. No he would prove this man wrong, stay by his side, and be worthy of a new Master's smiles.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? Read, Review, and let me know. also, there will be future lemony deliciousness, which may not end up being posted here, due to recent pissiness on the part of FFN. the full version will be posted on my lj (link in profile) and over at AFFN. hope you like it is attention whore . 


	2. 2 wakadanna, young master

Fandom/Pairing: Naruto (Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto in various combinations)  
Title: éÂ (Nushi): Owner, Master, Lover, God  
Author: ursweetheartles (ME .)  
Rating: uh, PG-13?  
Warnings: absolutly none here, well maybe slavery?  
Status: part 2 of who knows

* * *

Naruto came awake in subtle degrees, like surfacing from the ocean floor. First there was the gentle tug of a hand tangling through his hair, fingers trailing lightly on his scalp. He leaned into the contact, nuzzling like a kitten into the warmth. He felt the sheets under him when he shifted, smoother and cooler than usual, which registered as slightly odd but not a danger. Then it was the warmth of the sun across his shoulders, where the shirt he was wearing had fallen down. 

It was the low, rumbling chuckle that snapped his eyes open though, and he came face to face with the smooth pale face of his new Master. He swallowed, everything from last night rushing back to him. The small smile on Itachi's face made him shiver, more so when the man leaned forwards, letting his own steely black eyes slide shut before planting a chaste kiss on Naruto's slightly parted lips. It scared the boy how good it felt.

Then, before this thought had even registered in his mind, the warmth above him was sliding away. He flicked his eyes upwards to watch Itachi stand, turning to the closet opposite that side of the bed and drawing out clothing. Naruto watched as the pale skin was slowly covered up by dark fabric. It was a surprisingly modern outfit, for Naruto, and he stopped to look a minute, deciding that, while it didn't look bad on Itachi, in fact it looked amazing, it just didn't look as good as the kimono had.

That was the image frozen into Naruto's mind, the second that Itachi had opened that screen, hands slicked with blood, dark silk billowing around him slightly, making his pale skin gleam all the more. The boy shivered, not liking where that train of thought was going. He buried his face in the pillows beneath him, but the lingering scent of Itachi there did nothing to weaken the image, or his desire for it.

He heard the screen slide back open and he picked up his head again, to see Itachi in the doorway, looking back. He started to get up, but Itachi shook his head.

"Sleep in Naru-kun. It's been a long night. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, I have business in Osaka, and I'll be staying over. I'm leaving some things with Haurano-chan for you, she'll come get you in a while. Be good while I'm gone and I'll bring you back something nice." Itachi slid the screen closed and Naruto dropped back onto the futon, pouting. He wasn't three years old, and Itachi didn't need to treat him like he was.

Still, he snuggled back down into the soft bed anyways, letting out a contented sigh. He let sleep take him again, and it was a long while before he was woken again, as much as he could tell by the shift in the sunlight coming through the round window, still muffled slightly by the rice paper screen. He sat up, yawning, rubbing his eyes absently.

It surprised him when a pink haired girl, probably around his age, a little younger, slid open the screen leading to the rest of the house. She looked startled for a second before she smiled a little. Naruto cocked his head to the side, thinking she looked familiar, before it hit him that she had been the one who had greeted them last night. He watched in silence as she stepped in with an armful of linens, folded precisely. She walked to a short armoire in the corner, and leaned forwards, struggling with the door for a second before Naruto jumped up.

"Let me give you a hand." She smiled at him warmly as she tucked her burden carefully away.

"Thank you so much. If I remember correctly, you are Naruto-kun, right? My Name is Haurano Sakura, but feel free to call me Sakura, just Sakura." Naruto's face lit up in a smile.

"Itachi-danna told me you would come in eventually. He said you would have something for me?" The girl's face went blank for a second before it lit up in a smile once more. She grabbed his arm lightly and pulled him towards the door.

"Yes, yes. Itachi-sama wanted me to get you some clothing. He thought you were about his brother's size, a little smaller, so he told me to pick out some things from the trunks upstairs that Sasuke-san doesn't wear anymore." Naruto wrinkled his brows a little. He hadn't known that Itachi had a brother. He supposed he would have to ask the man how he was supposed to act towards the boy when he got back. For now, he assumed politeness wouldn't hurt.

X

The girl had dressed him in a dark kimono. There had been western modern clothing in the trunks as well, and he'd taken some pieces, but he felt more comfortable in the loose fabric of the traditional garment. He'd always worn one of these in his old master's house, and the familiarity of it was nice. Afterwards he'd helped the girl hang some laundry out on the line behind the house, facing the woods behind.

The house was big, mostly done in a traditional japanese style, but there were a few western rooms. He'd gotten a good look around it after they'd eaten breakfast, and it seemed to have a basically similar layout to the house he'd lived in before. The rooms were arranged in a rough square, surrounding a courtyard in the middle. That had been what lay beyond the window in Itachi's room. He'd enjoyed the warmth, the last throes of summer bathing the land in idyllic sunshine now, before autumn sucked the pleasant heat away.

After he'd finished with that Sakura had gone to get groceries from town, and she'd invited him to come along but he had declined. He wouldn't leave the house unless Itachi asked him to. Instead he'd been enlisted to help the hired cook start the preparations for dinner. He knew Itachi was gone, and there hadn't been anyone in the house all day besides Sakura, himself, and Raidou, the cook. Sakura had told him there were usually more servants in the house, but since Itachi was gone right now, their presence was not necessary. The rest of them lived in town, so they went home when Itachi left on business.

Naruto had been washing and chopping vegetables when he heard the muffled argument. The walls around him diffused the sound enough that he didn't make out what was said, only that these voices were unfamiliar. He ignored it, even though he was curious, in favor of doing the tasks set out for him. He wasn't expecting the door to burst open, the loud voices spilling into the kitchen as their owners came through.

"... I told Itachi-san you'd be like this. Why can't you at least try to put up an agreeable front for once in your life. It would please your brother greatly you know." The man who spoke was tall, silver hair standing up in messy spikes around his head. He was dressed well, in dark colors, one eye covered with a gauze patch.

"I don't give a shit what that bastard wants, I won't do it. Lets see how he likes being ignored and left behind for once in his life." Naruto stared at the boy who walked in in front of the man. He looked like a miniature version of Itachi and that fascinated him to no end. He turned back to his task quickly though, wanting to focus on getting it done. He noticed to silver haired man send a scathing glare at the boy, who just prickled.

"No, no no, I'm not doing it, and there's no way either of you can make me. I'm going to..." The dark haired boy stopped mid sentence, finally having noticed the blond boy sitting at the table chopping vegetables. "Um - Who are you, and why are you in my kitchen?" Naruto looked up at him with a smile.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, am I right in thinking you are Itachi-danna's little brother?" The other boy nodded, a frown on his face.

"Yes, thats all well and good, but why are you here?" Naruto thought for a moment, blushing at the Uchiha's question. Raidou returned right then, to the boy's relief. The man had an armful of kitchen linens, and a well balanced basket of cleaning supplies. He dropped everything in his arms on the counter unceremoniously, before turning to the rest of the group.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun. I see you've already met Naruto-kun, he's your brother's new toy, spoils of an assassination outside of Kiyomi. Be nice to him, okay? Itachi only just picked him up and the jerk ran off right away." Naruto repressed the sudden need to stand up for Itachi. It was one thing for his Nushi's brother to badmouth him, but the man's servants? That wasn't right.

That was the biggest difference between slaves and servants, in Naruto's eyes. Slaves obeyed and respected their masters, even if they weren't worthy of it really, but servants felt they could do what they pleased and say whatever popped into their heads about their master's. It made him nervous.

"Hn, so Itachi has a new boy, probably a fuck-toy disguised as a slave, am I right? At least the bastard has decent taste when bringing home strays." Naruto shifted under Sasuke's gaze, feeling his skin prickle as the boy focused on it. It made him nervous, and slightly annoyed, that the boy was talking as if he wasn't even here. Still he held his tongue, determined to treat Itachi's brother with utmost politeness until his Master told him otherwise. He stayed silent, watching the tall man behind Sasuke with interest. The man leaned forwards.

"It seems like Sasuke, being his normal hormonal and unbalanced self, has been rude enough not to introduce us. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm the boy's tudor, and a friends of Itachi's. He didn't mention anything about you last time we talked though..." Naruto's eyes went a little wide. He opened his mouth to respond, even though he was unsure as to how, but Raidou beat him to it.

"He just dragged the kid home last night, I don't think it was a planned pickup." The man caught Kakashi's eyes over the counter with a grin, as he started to measure rice flour into a large wooden bowl. "Not that Itachi would have left anything like that lying around, he is a collector of ... beautiful things." The silver haired man cocked an eyebrow at the other, who just chuckled lowly, before his uncovered eye turned to Naruto again. The boy was blushing now, eyes fixed on the board in front of him, his chopping ceased in his embarrassment. It was Sasuke who snapped him out of it with a snort.

"Whatever, Itachi could have done better. I don't know why he thinks he needs another servant lying around, ... he's never here anyways..." With that, Sasuke turned and practically stomped out of the kitchen. The boy had sounded a little bit angry, and it puzzled Naruto. He shot a questioning look at the silver haired man, who had managed to steal an apple from Raidou's basket, and was polishing it against his sleeve. He stopped to grin at the blond.

"Don't mind him, he had this hero complex for Itachi. Thought he'd grow out of it eventually, but so far no dice. He does try and hide it behind his wall of teenaged angst now though." Then the man turned, waving lazily over his shoulder as he crunched into the apple, letting the door fall shut loudly behind him. Naruto turned back to Raidou, who was practically giggling now, ignoring the bowl in front of him.

"Mmmm, 'hero complex' is certainly one way to put it." Naruto looked at him, confused. This only seemed to amuse the man more. "Let me put it this way. The two of them are either going to kill each other or fuck each other's brains out, but neither one will be a pretty site." The man giggled again, leaning forwards a little, grabbing a bowl of eggs from across the counter, cracking them one by one into the mound of flour in front of him. He paused then, staring off out the window.

"No, forget it. Nothing those two do could be anything but pretty." Naruto decided that was when he needed to take his leave.

X

He had tried for the rest of the night to find Sasuke and apologize somehow, though he wasn't exactly sure what he could do that would make the boy feel better. Hell, he wasn't sure what he'd done to make the boy mad in the first place. He did feel like he needed to make amends with the boy though, especially since they were around the same age, and Naruto would love to have the boy as a friend.

Sasuke didn't have his brother's height, or calm demeanor, but in some ways he was a whole lot more attractive really. Naruto blushed when he caught himself wondering if the boy was a virgin or not. It wasn't entirely appropriate for him to be having those kind of thoughts about his Master's otouto really. Still, the boy was undeniably attractive, and it was hard to ignore it.

He gave up looking for the boy after a while, settling down on the porch in the rear of the house and staring out at the woods beyond. That was how he was when Sakura found him, to ask for help folding the sheets from the lines out back. Apparently Itachi-sama would be bringing guests back with him and they had to get all of the spare bedrooms cleaned out and set up for the day after next.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun. This always takes me forever by myself, and I can never keep them from wrinkling up and getting creased." Sakura happily chattered away as she took the corners of the sheet they were working on from Naruto, laying the folded item in a pile of smooth linens beside them. He smiled for her.

"When did you say Itachi-danna would be returning?" Sakura chuckled, shaking her head a little. Naruto stood there smiling still, a little bit confused. "What? Have I said something wrong?"

"No, you're just so eager. I always enjoyed the times when Itachi-san was gone, things are so much calmer, especially when it's just Sasuke." She had a weird, far off look in her eyes and Naruto raised an eyebrow. She shook her head a little, like she meant to clear it, and returned to the line, pulling down another sheet, holding the end out to Naruto, who took it gladly. "It's just that when they're both here at once things are usually tense, if not chaotic. Itachi-san loves his brother, but he likes to wind him up and watch him go. Sasuke-san is happier when he's here, true, but it never lasts for long." They folded the sheet quickly, Sakura taking it from Naruto's hands almost immediately, tossing it to the pile a little less carefully than before.

"Besides, when Itachi-san is here, Sasuke-san is never alone. It's either the two of them together or Kakashi watching over the boy, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Naruto shrugged a little, not exactly sure what to make of this information, but also not really worried about it. It wasn't really his business what his master or Sasuke did, so long as he could be of some use. There was a little part of him that wanted to be alone with his Master upon his return though, and he wasn't sure where that had come from so quickly. He just wanted to prove that he could be a good servant, the best, to make his Master proud, to honor his old master's teachings and memory.

They folded the rest in relative quiet, Sakura prattling on about who Itachi might be bringing back with him, and where they would put everyone upon arrival. Naruto listened with half an ear, paying more attention to his own wondering thoughts. He was curious whether Itachi would want him in his bed when he got back, and if not where he would go. His Master had told him there were times when he wouldn't be needed there, but his old master had always paraded him out around any visitors or guests, like a prized possession. The Uchiha's seemed to be busier though, more important, and he wasn't sure what the protocol would be.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Sakura struggling to lift the basket of linens, a little to big for her slight frame. He smiled shyly and silently offered to take it, gaining him a blushing grin in return. She led the way into the house then, continuing to talk absently to him over her shoulder, opening doors for him. She stopped in front of a large closet near the kitchens, opening the doors widely and indicating that he should put the basket down. He watched carefully as she explained what went on which shelf, the little space was remarkably well organized.

"Up here is where the sheets and blankets for the guest rooms go, we have enough up here for twice the amount of rooms actually here, but you can never be too well prepared for company really, and they're normally fine up here if you ever have to make up rooms by yourself. This time they were all in the laundry though, things have been a little busy with the mergers going on, and we've all had things to do for Itachi-san lately. The towels go over here, sorted by color and size. We usually set those out last, once everything else is clean." She continued to lead him through the system, carefully sliding each thing into it's proper place.

X

It had been late afternoon by the time they had finished putting the linens away, and he had been unsure of what to do next, so he had offered to help Sakura set up the rooms for their coming guests. She had showed him how to do it in the first room. There were eight of them in all, each one either looking into the courtyard or out at the forest behind the house. He had quickly picked it up, and went on to do the next one on his own, gathering the cleaning supplies first.

The room was dark and hot when he stepped in, and the first thing he did was open the screens over the window, to let the space air out. He didn't pay much attention to that though, turning to the floor in front of him instead, readying the small vacuum he'd been handed and turning it on, running it lightly over the tight weave of the mats. This room seemed like it hadn't been used in a while, and there was a fair amount of dust lying around. He made quick work of the floors though, humming quietly to himself, not loud enough to hear over the quiet roar of the machine.

Next was the furniture present. Everything had a thin layer of dust on it, but a few passes with a dampened rag wiped it away, leaving the dull gleam of the dark woods behind. He'd gotten to the futon, dragging it out of the closet to place under the window when he looked outside. The view was pleasant, the courtyard garden inside was lush with plants, and a small pond with a trickling fountain. In the center though, was a flat patio of sorts, paved with dark stones and surrounded by small stone pagodas, each set with a light inside, though it was still bright enough out that none of them were lit.

On the patio he could see his Master's brother. The boy was standing bare chested, pale skin gleaming with a thin layer of sweat. He was slowly moving from one pose to another, pausing in each one. Kakashi was standing beside him, watching him intently, correcting his posture or the position of his arm every once and awhile. Naruto stopped his work and just watched them then. There was a poise and grace to the other boy's movements that fascinated him.

The Uchiha stilled then, talking quietly to his teacher before taking a stationary position once more. Naruto let his eyes travel the length of the boy's spine slowly, almost to the curve of his ass when Sasuke sprung into motion. This time the movements were fast, but lost none of the earlier elegance. They looked almost deadly now, as if he could spring forwards and put his hand right through your head, as if nothing could stop him. Naruto shivered a little at the thought.

Each of the movements the boy made was beautiful, and Naruto found himself sucked into the spectacle of it. It was like watching a dance or a tree in the wind, the way he pivoted and kicked, counterbalancing himself in the air to keep his center of gravity stable. It looked easy, comfortable, the only evidence of the effort it took was the sweat dampening the pale forehead.

Then all of a sudden Naruto was frozen, Sasuke's eyes on his. The boy stopped his movements, chest rising and falling quickly. Neither one looked away for a long moment, what felt like forever. A comment from kakashi broke the spell, Sasuke pulling away to face his teacher once more, leaving Naruto to wonder what exactly had just happened. He blushed to the tips of his ears, quickly getting back to the task at hand.


	3. 3 hajimete, for the first time

_EDIT fixed the formatting, i think. tell me if it's still screwy (0..0)_

* * *

The two days until Itachi was to return passed almost torturously slowly for Naruto. Even with the guests coming, the preparations still needing to be done were few, and done quickly. At the moment the only Uchiha remaining in the house was Sasuke, and while they were technically also bound to serve Kakashi while he was there, as he was a teacher to the little Uchiha, and thus worthy of respect, to say that the man was low maintenance was an understatement. Sasuke was distracted in his lessons without his brother around, so Kakashi took the older boy's absence as a chance to take some time off. He spent as much time outside of the mansion as was possible, leaving Sasuke to wonder around the complex alone. 

Sasuke, for his part, seemed to be avoiding Sakura as much as was humanly possible, which both annoyed Naruto and amused him. He found it a bit ridiculous that the beautiful girl would continue chasing after the seemingly cold and distant Uchiha, even when he only acknowledged her existence in the act of avoiding her. He made the mistake of bringing up the humor of this in conversation while helping her to hang up laundry the day before his master was to return. He walked with a slight limp for the rest of the day, one eye pretty much swelled shut.

He spent the rest of the day that day in the kitchen, complaining to Raidou, who just laughed and put him to work making onigiri for the next day. He explained that this was just how the household worked, weird as it may seem. It had never been any other way, not for a long time anyways. That didn't stop Naruto from sulking around though, convinced that he had in fact been completely and totally right, not that that fact _mattered_ anymore, but that wasn't the point.

Naruto was truly surprised when Sasuke came to him the next afternoon, the day that Itachi would be returning, and requested that he help the Uchiha get ready for it. The steel in Sasuke's voice though, let Naruto know that, request though it may be, he could not refuse, at least not without some form of serious retribution being rained down upon him. He'd followed the young Uchiha out, he wasn't stupid.

Sasuke's room was a room down from Itachi's, and Naruto was surprised he hadn't figured that out sooner. It had the same round window at one end, looking into the garden, but the screens were closed, muting the light, casting the shadows of the lush garden on the other side into sharp silhouette on the surface. Sasuke went straight for the closet, big enough for him to walk into it. He grabbed two hangers from it's depths, holding them both out in front of him.

"Which one looks better?" Sasuke managed to make the question sound an awful lot like a demand. Naruto studied them both carefully. They were both Yukatas, one a pale blue, with a simplified pattern of fish swimming upstream along the bottom, the other was darker blue, almost black, with a small, complex pattern of twisting dots and commas ringing the sleeves and the bottom, a simplified version winding around the edge of the neck, and down both sides of the opening in the front. Naruto pointed to the darker one.

"I think that one would look a lot nicer, it would bring out the tone of your skin, and accentuate your hair, it's almost blue when the light hits it. That is, of course, only my opinion, they would both look perfect on you, Sasuke-san." He bowed a little, his head inclining but his back not really curving much. Sasuke looked like he was thinking.

"Alright, put the other one back for me, and get some pants from the dresser, middle drawer. I have to go bathe now, I will return and expect your help. Stay here." The command was curt and cold, and with that Sasuke really did leave.

Naruto felt uncomfortable in the boy's room alone, not sure how to act around him. He glanced at a small cluster of pictures on the surface of the dresser, recognizing Sasuke in most of them, and a younger version of Itachi-san as well. It made him smile to see his new master like that. He shook his head, knowing it wasn't his place to look through his master's family's things. He pulled out a pair of black pants, meant to fit loosely and comfortably, laying them across the bed before turning to stare iddly at the screen behind it.

It surprised him when Sasuke returned, slamming the screen open, a chattering Sakura following closely behind him. Naruto felt like laughing, but his awkwardness took him over when he took in the Uchiha. The boy was wet, his hair dripping water into his shoulders, the little droplets sliding down his porcelain skin, and he wore nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist with an open plain black yukata thrown over it. Sakura smiled at him as he stepped inside, and the boy just glared at the floor in front of him. He interrupted her swiftly.

"Sakura, I have to get ready now. Why don't you find something else to entertain you, after all I know Itachi doesn't pay you to annoy me. Not that his putting someone on payroll to do that in his abscence would surprise me much." The last part was muttered under his breath as he closed the screen behind a beaming Sakura, who was either oblivious or in denial about the insult he had just made to her. Sasuke seemed to notice Naruto's discomfort then, and smirked.

"Oi, idiot. Come on and help me get ready." He paused for a second, locking eyes with Naruto's as they moved to look up into his, "Unless you're too busy staring..."

X

Naruto heard the crunch of car tires on gravel and he rushed to the door to stand beside Sakura. The afternoon had been long, spent almost entirely with the younger Uchiha, listening to him fuss, and helping him get ready. He honestly didn't understand where the four or so hours he spent in there had _gone_, Sasuke was a boy after all, and really shouldn't need _that_ much time to get ready. Honestly, Sasuke had spent more time fussing over his hair than Naruto had ever seen any other person, male or female, spend in his entire life, and he had assisted a lot of finicky guests in his old life.

Still he had bit his tongue and helped the younger Uchiha, doing everything he was told, even if he did do a certain amount of standing politely behind him, giving honest, and sometimes not so honest, opinions about how something looked. Still, he had to admit that Sasuke looked good when he had left him a moment before, in the little traditional reception room by the dining room. There were so many rooms in this house, Naruto still got lost sometimes. He sighed.

He straightened though, when he heard the sound of a car door shutting, and quiet conversation outside. He stood still as Sakura opened the sliding screen in the doorway, his eyes trained on the ground. His breath froze in his throat though, when his Master halted in front of him. He looked up then, a smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Nushi." Itachi smiled at him, not bothering to introduce him to the guests who followed. Naruto didn't care though, if Itachi-danna wanted him to know the men he would tell Naruto. Right now Naruto just focused on leading them to the reception room, sliding back the screen and kneeling by it, waiting until everyone else had entered before going in himself, closing the sliding door behind him. He moved silently over to Itachi's side, kneeling down next to his master. He felt a small jump of joy in his stomach when the man raised one pale hand and ran it through his sunshine blond hair.

Naruto flushed slightly, leaning into the contact, his eyes fixed on the table in front of Itachi, waiting for any command given to him now. If he had looked up he might have seen the glare he was being shot by Sasuke from across the table. The darker boy was _trying_ not to let his displeasure show on his face, but he was failing miserably.

X

Naruto had been nodding off slowly over the course of the last few hours. Itachi-danna and his guests had dined and retired to the living room, and had been talking for quite a while now. Naruto had rushed around at first, wanting to be as much help as possible until his Master had politely requested that he sit down and let the servants take care of the serving and clearing of dishes and the like. Naruto had blushed then, nodding as he sunk to the ground, kneeling on the tatami next to Itachi's cushion silently.

That was where he had nodded off, his head falling to Itachi's thigh where his Master's fingers still stroked through the boy's blond hair idly as they talked. He hadn't been awake to see his Master dismiss Sasuke, telling the youngest Uchiha that it was time for a serious grownup conversation, and he had slept through the subsequent glare trained first on Itachi for treating him like a little kid, and then on Naruto for getting to stay there, even though he'd fallen asleep like a child.

Naruto slept through everything really, only waking when Itachi shook his shoulder lightly, a small smile playing across the usually blank face, to inform the boy it was probably time for bed. Naruto smiled up at him sleepily, and stood. Itachi let him help showing the guests back to their rooms, but gave the boy instructions to come back as soon as he was done.

That led to Naruto's nervous rocking as he stood outside of the door to his Master's bedroom, knocking timidly on the paper screen. He heard the shifting of movement inside, and then a soft cascade of familiar laughter, which sent shivers down his spine.

"Enter" Itachi's voice was smooth, and Naruto could _taste_ the small smile on his master's lips. He swallowed hard before pulling the door open, the screen sliding silently to one side in it's track, before stepping inside and closing it once more. He kept his eyes glued to the floor in front of him, out f respect. Itachi chuckled again.

"Naruto, look at me." The boy raised his eyes obediently, determined still to show his new Master he could be the perfect slave. The man still wore the clothing he had arrived in, a dark western style suit, well tailored and expensively simple. He drew in his breath in a little hiss, barely audible in the small room. Naruto smiled, as Itachi beckoned the boy over.

His steps were a little shaky, but he closed the distance quickly, waiting patiently before Itachi. He didn't have long to wait though, as the man reached out, taking hold of his hands and raising them to the buttons on the jacket. Naruto knew what to do from there, delicately undoing each one before sliding the dark fabric down the man's arms, over the crisp white of the well pressed shirt underneath, and off. He hung the garment reverently on the back of the chair sitting at the desk.

Naruto came back then, unsure as to what to do next. Itachi gave him no clues though, so he raised one had to tentatively touch the top button on the starched white shirt. Itachi nodded slightly and the boy striped that away as well, laying it across the seat of the chair before going back. He blushed, this time his hands falling immediately to the shiny leather belt his master wore, fumbling with the buckle a bit before getting it undone. It slid smoothly from the loops, and he set it aside as well, trying to focus on the task at hand.

His hands shook even more though, when they came to rest on the button on the front of the man's pants. He swallowed nervously, not sure if he was meant to continue. Before he could think of pulling back though, a larger, paler had covered his, halting it's progress. He swallowed hard, and let his face be turned up, so that his eyes locked with his Master's. The man smiled, his eyes half lidded and deep, like the depths of the ocean where light never intruded.

"Ssshhh, calm down. Just breath a little." The voice was smooth, deep, hypnotic, and Naruto did what he was told without a second though. He closed his eyes, feeling the skin of his Master's pale palm against his cheek, cool and reassuring. He leaned into the contact unconsciously.

He felt the air change around him and then there were smooth hot lips on his own, their pressure just enough to steal his breath, push him back a little, but not enough to shove and bruise. He sighed into the contact, letting those lips roam against his own, opening his mouth in small degrees until he felt the warm slide of Itachi's tongue over his bottom lip.

Then, just like that, the man had withdrawn again, leaving Naruto feeling vaguely empty, but also a lot more calm. He managed a smile as he returned to his task, popping the button quickly, and falling to his knees to pull them down, followed by the silk of the man's underwear. Naruto blushed again at the sight of Itachi's groin, revealed to him now, hard and damp in the low light.

Naruto covered his embarrassment by quickly busying himself gathering up the man's pants, now pooled before him on the floor, and carrying them the the chair, smoothing the wrinkles from the dark fabric before laying them over the back, on top of the coat. He took a deep breath, lingering to fiddle with the garment until he felt the heat in his cheeks cool a little.

"Naruto-kun, come back." Itachi's voice made him jump in the almost oppressive quiet of the bedroom. That was all it took for his heart to start racing again. Naruto swallowed hard, forcing himself to turn back around, focusing his attention on walking slowly but gracefully back to his master's side. Itachi smiled at him, the action feeling a bit hollow, guiding his face up so their eyes met again.

Naruto swallowed hard once again, his mind reeling with quick calculations. Suddenly he felt like he understood, the hand still stroking softly in his hair, the other one cupping his cheek softly. Naruto dropped to his knees then, parting his Master's legs gently. He calmed himself once again, focusing completely on the task at hand like it was the only thing he was made to do. In a way, it was. This was all about pleasing his Master in the end, and this would _definitely_ fall under the category of "pleasure."

Naruto ignored the raised eyebrow Itachi shot him, raising one tanned hand to grip the man's half hard shaft around the base, liking the way the deep, sandy color of his skin was contrasted with the pale flush of the Uchiha's. He nuzzled his face into the man's thigh, reveling in the smooth feel of the skin there on his face. Carefully, he planted slow, open mouthed kisses on the flesh there, nipping it slightly then laving it with his warm tongue in apology, his hand working his Master's erection to full hardness, which didn't take long at all.

Naruto smiled when he felt the hand in his hair tighten a little, and decided it was time to move on. He pumped the shaft in his hand once again, slowly, before running his tongue over the tip. He suckled it gently, rolling it around on his tongue, mapping out the taste and texture in his head, focusing on every little detail. He felt his Master sigh quietly above him as he laved the shaft, coating it with saliva to cut the friction, his hand gliding more smoothly on the now slick surface.

He took the tip in his mouth again then, suckling around it, sliding it into his mouth, along the surface of his tongue, and then back out. He took as much of it as he could into his mouth then, slowly feeling out what his Master liked and disliked through a system of trial and error.

Still, it surprised him when Itachi came, the pale limbs going tight around him, the shaft in his mouth shivering and twitching slightly as it emptied itself into Naruto's throat. The boy coughed and sputtered a little, but remained remarkably in control really. He gave the softening shaft another quick lick, cleaning it off, before pulling back. It still left a glistening trail on his chin though.

Itachi smiled at him again, and it looked more real this time. Naruto was overcome then with the impulse to kiss the older boy on those dark and inviting lips once more, but he settled for pressing his lips against his Master's stomach instead, nuzzling the soft skin there with his face.

"You did well, Naruto-kun. Why don't you change into your bedclothes now, and we can get to sleep. Tomorrow will doubtless be a long day." Naruto nodded mutely, before turning to grab the nightshirt Itachi had given him. He felt the man's eyes on him as he stripped down, and the sensation sent shivers up his spine.

He remained silent though, changing as fast as he could, laying the yukata he had been wearing on the floor carefully. He rushed to the bed then, slipping in beside his Master with a comfortable sigh. Itachi just smirked before pulling the covers up over Naruto's shoulders, wrapping one arm around the boy to hold him close. That was the last thing Naruto remembered before sleep came.

* * *

A/N: Updated i guess. Good? Bad? Ugly? Read, Review, and Let Me Know!!! 


	4. 4 okaeri, welcome home

* * *

Naruto woke early the next morning, his internal clock worried as to when his Master wished to rise. Being given no instructions the night before, Naruto decided that allowing the man to sleep in would be wise. Still, as hard as he tried to get back to sleep himself, he found he couldn't, the sensation of sleeping in a bed with another person still too new to him. His old master had had Naruto sleep in a little trundle bed that tucked away under his own when he was home, and when he was away Naruto slept in another room, on a lumpy old couch. He hadn't thought twice about it either, it _was_ his master's decision after all. 

This new Master though, Itachi was so different from his old master that it made Naruto wonder sometimes. Itachi-danna was nice to him, and without cause. He knew it wasn't some reward, because he had yet to do much of anything. It made him a little suspicious of his Master's motives, but in the end he was trying to please the man so it didn't really matter. 

He watched Itachi sleep then, the room silent except for the gentle rise and fall of the man's soft breathing. Naruto shifted, rolling out of bed as softly as he could to kneel beside the futon's platform. The tatami was soft under his legs, obviously expensive and of a very high quality. He held his breath as Itachi shifted slightly, worried he had woken his Master up, but the man quickly settled, his dark hair fanned out around his head on the smooth white cotton of the pillow. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, just watching Itachi sleep, before the man _did_ stir, shifting and stretching in the bed. Naruto scooted closer to the bed then, still kneeling on the floor. He bowed his head then, and laid his hands gently on the side of the futon. 

"Good morning, Nushi. I wasn't sure when you would want to wake, but I assumed you would be tired from your trip. Forgive me if this was incorrect." Itachi chuckled sleepily, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a large yawn. 

"It was fine, Naruto-kun. If I wish to be woken up, I will inform you. I cannot expect you to do something I have not yet asked you to do, can I?" Naruto bowed his head further, touching his forehead to the smooth, combed cotton of the sheets. 

"Thank you, Nushi. I will try my hardest to follow your every command, should you give one." Itachi chuckled again, and reached out a pale hand to tuck the boy's blonde hair behind his ear, steering the tanned face back up until their eyes met again. 

"You're doing an excellent job so far, if I do say so myself. Now, I would like you to go into that bathroom and draw me a bath." Naruto nodded, before scurrying off to the door indicated. He hadn't known there was a bathroom there, and he wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed the door before. It wasn't like he made a habit of snooping around in his Masters' houses, but he was usually more aware than that. 

He pushed the screen to the side, and he felt his eyes go wide. The bathroom was bigger than the entire room he'd slept in at his old master's house. It was a traditional style japanese bathroom, with a toilet set into a raised alcove with a sink and vanity counter opposite. Beyond that was a sliding glass door that led to the large shower room, big enough to it at least four people comfortably, and a large, sunken whirlpool tub. He shook the surprise from his face and entered, padding across the cool tile in his bare feet to the tub. 

The controls were simple, smooth brushed steel with inset glass to indicate the hot from the cold, and the switch to divert water to the adjustable shower head mounted outside the tub. Naruto set everything carefully before turning the water on, making sure the water was warm enough without being too hot, then watching as the water swirled down into the large tub, bubbling from the movement. The currents in the water were hypnotic, and he wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the ripples on the surface before he realized the tub was almost full. 

He quickly shut the water off, and stood, walking back to the door. He slid the screen aside and knelt just inside the opening. He could hear Itachi moving inside of the room, the pad of his slippered feet on the tatami. Naruto swallowed, clearing his throat as silently as he could. Still, he heard the feet stop. He blushed a deep red. 

"Itachi-danna, the bath is drawn for you. Would you like me to wash your back for you? I could also lay out a nice towel for you." Itachi smiled, though naruto couldn't see it at the moment. 

"I would be quite pleased to have you wash my back for you. There are towels under the counter in the bathroom, if you could grab two of them and set them up outside." Naruto almost jumped to his feet, setting about with the last minute preparations. He didn't hear Itachi step into the bathroom behind him, and he nearly dropped the towels he was carrying when he saw him in the mirror. Itachi just smiled again, showing Naruto where to set the towels, and then instructing him to undress them both, starting with himself. 

He couldn't quite hold down the blush that heated his cheeks as he reached for the hem on the long cotton shirt he was wearing. Still, even if his hands shook a little in his nervousness, he lifted it upwards, pulling the garment over his head. He busied himself with folding it, and setting it on the counter behind him, not wanting to think about how his body was on display like that, how Itachi was watching him. 

He wasn't sure he could ever live up to what that gaze _wanted_, he was sure that when his Master really _saw_ him, he'd realize his mistake and send Naruto away. No one had ever been this nice to him, not since the faint glimmers in the back of his memory that could have once been his parents. He'd convinced himself that was just a childhood fantasy though, something he wished for but could never have had. 

He took a deep breath, focusing on obeying his Master's request, on being as good a slave as he could possibly be, and hoping that it would be enough for his Master to keep him. He laid his hands, no longer trembling, on the hem of Itachi's loose nightshirt, standing on tiptoes to pull it over the man's head, before crouching to remove his Master's night pants, letting them pool on the floor. Itachi stepped out of them silently, his eyes still focused on Naruto, watching as the boy folded his nightclothes as well, setting them aside reverently on the counter top beside his own. 

Itachi smiled, turning to the large shower and stepping inside, closing his eyes in pleasure at the delicious wet heat that hit him when he did. Naruto jumped up to follow with wide eyes, not wanting to be left behind or displease his Master. He rushed in, turning on the water and unrolling the slatted wooden mat that fit over the bath tub. Itachi nodded his thanks, and sat down, motioning for Naruto to begin. The boy swallowed hard, carefully selecting a sponge from the small rack by the door, and positioning the shower head so that the water fell down over his Master. He busied himself looking for the soap then, his cheeks flushing again at the sight of the water cascading down his Master's pale skin. He focused instead on the basket full of cleansing lotions and body washes. 

"Nushi, is there a specific soap you wish me to use? You have so many here, I..." His voice trailed off. He wasn't doing a very good job he could feel it. Itachi just chuckled. 

"Pick whichever you like, Naruto-kun. After all, I would not have it in my shower if I did not like it." Naruto relaxed a little bit at that, and selected one that looked rich. He opened it, and the smell of sandalwood and musk floated out. He liked that, it was masculine and clean, yet earthy. He squeezed some out onto the sponge, carefully lathering it up before gingerly applying it to his Master's skin, rubbing small circles on the man's chest, moving to the shoulders quickly enough, and down the arms. He didn't allow himself to linger, only to move along, completing his task quickly but thoroughly. 

He fell to his knees then, lathering his Master's feet and slowly moving upwards. He focused on the movement of his hands, on the lather on his Master's skin, on making sure he rinsed it clean, anything to keep his mind on the task. Still, the higher he got, the harder it was to concentrate. He sped up then, determined to get the task done with without embarrassing himself in front of his Master. 

He fell still though, when Itachi's pale hand wrapped around his wrist, stilling his sponge. 

"Slow down, Naruto-kun, and relax yourself. Really, it might seem that you find this task distasteful..." Naruto's eyes went wide, and he shook his head. 

"N-no, Itachi-danna. It's just ..." He paused, unable to meet his Master's eyes, "... it's embarrassing, hard to concentrate. I want to do it right..." Itachi smiled, and steered the boy's face up, forcing their eyes to meet once again. 

"You're doing just fine. Just relax yourself, hm?" Naruto tried, but the tension didn't leave his frame. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. It was to his great surprise then, that strong hands lifted him under his armpits, and he found himself wide eyed, straddling Itachi's lap. Those strong hands rubbed his back, pulling him closer, and he felt himself relax. It was calming, and now the warm water of the shower cascaded down onto him as well, pressed into Itachi's chest like that. 

He shifted a little, but Itachi took the sponge from his hands. He rubbed it up and down Naruto's tanned back, cleaning the boy well. Naruto bit his lip, slightly uncomfortable with this treatment, but wrote it off as his Master's choice, which he had to right to question, in his own mind. Still, he shifted around in Itachi's lap, and it wasn't long before he felt his Master's length poking into his thigh. 

He looked up then, focusing on Itachi's reaction to this. He was met with a look of desire, which changed quickly to pleasure as he shifted once again, this time purposely rubbing on his Master's sensitive shaft. He kept his eyes upturned, trained on his Master's face, as he reached his hands between them, wrapping his fingers carefully around Itachi's hardness, pumping once, then twice, slow and tentative. 

Itachi sounded his approval, a groan escaping his lips, as his fingers continued to rub small circles in Naruto's tanned back. He let one hand trail downwards, cupping the boy's round ass cheeks in his palm, peering down at him through half lidded eyes. Naruto squirmed a little at the contact, but didn't find it particularly disturbing, so he let it go, focusing on the task at hand. He pumped his Master's erection faster now, and was rewarded with a tremor down the man's spine. Itachi clutched at him, pulling the boy in close in his please, one finger sliding idly between the tanned globes of the boy's ass, flicking over the small opening there. 

Naruto shifted nervously at that, but let his trust in his Master shine through. Concentrating on his own task, he flicked his wrist slightly, drawing a new moan from Itachi's lips, and he took this as encouragement, moving his hand faster, letting his other hand move from stabilizing him in Itachi's lap to ghost down, massaging the man's sensitive testes. That was the final straw, and he felt Itachi tense under him, and then the added warmth of his Master's essence flooded over his hand. 

Naruto let himself fall front wards then, leaning into the warmth and sweet scent of his Master. He waited until the man's breathing slowed before picking up the sponge that had been dropped in the excitement and cleaning the man off again. Itachi smiled at him, a satisfied look on his face that made Naruto proud. 

X 

Naruto exited the bathroom, after situating Itachi in the bath tub, warming the water first with a blast from the hot tap. Naruto would have loved to have stayed, but he knew there were other things for him to do, staring with tidying up his Master's bedroom, and airing out the futon mattress. Still, Naruto couldn't keep the smile from his face, as he slid the screen separating his Master's chambers from the courtyard gardens beyond. The sunlight streamed through the opening immediately, brightening the room and carrying in the perfume of the garden outside. It was perfect, and Naruto even found himself humming quietly as he proceeded to fold back the blankets on the futon, freshening them. 

He found himself returning to the open window then, staring out into the empty courtyard. He sighed, wrapping his arms around himself in a tight hug. He was getting chilly, the damp hair on his head wasn't helping much, neither was the thin cotton of the yukata he'd pulled on. Still, it was peaceful, and he could hardly tear himself away to do the remainder of the tidying up. He managed to though, that was his job after all, to keep the Master and his chambers looked after. 

He gathered the laundry from the room, also taking stock of the things Itachi had brought back from his trip, and sorted it into piles based on what would be washed here and what would be sent out, like the suit his master had been wearing upon his return. Still, that didn't take long at all, and in the end he was left with nothing to do, everything still being quite well done from before his Master had returned. 

He sighed, returning to the window. 

X 

Sasuke watched the blond boy sitting in his brother's room with a scowl. He wasn't sure why the boy got to him this much, none of the rest of the stupid servants he brought home did. He could honestly say he wasn't _really_ jealous of the boy, he had no desire to be the one in there, sorting laundry and airing out the futon like some bored housewife. Still, there was something there he didn't like one bit. 

He had tried to focus on his breathing and meditation, sitting in the secluded corner of the garden by his own window, but he had been so rudely interrupted by the obnoxious sound of that blond idiot singing, almost too quiet to be heard, which only succeeded in making all the more annoying for him. He knew he was just sulking now, and that he should get himself inside and eat so he could be hard at work with Kakashi by the time his brother emerged. The desire to put the best face to Itachi was so ingrained into him now that it needed no thought, and no conscious action. 

Still, he wanted to finish his meditation before he went back inside, but the idiot kept distracting him, doing whatever it was the boy did inside of his brother's room. Sasuke sighed, giving up on the meditation and flopping out backwards on the wooden boards of the platform. He hadn't been in Itachi's room for a long long time. He wished some days that things weren't so hard between them, but he didn't really know who to blame for that. 

He hoped it hadn't been something he did, and he was pretty sure it wasn't Itachi's choice. Back then Itachi had been a kind brother, always watching out for him and having fun, just the two of them. He wasn't sure who to blame for the start of the situation, but he knew things would be a whole lot easier if Itachi didn't have so many stupid servants and the like hanging around the house. Sure, Sasuke knew he was lucky to have them looking after them so well, but it afforded him no time with his brother. He wasn't even sure he'd know what to say or do if he was given such time now. 

Still, he knew what was standing in between him and that time now, and he was looking at it across the courtyard, with a sickly sweet smile on it's stupid little face. How could that idiot be happy like that, serving someone else? He must have been sick the day the brains were handed out. Sasuke couldn't keep the sly grin from his face, the analogy seemed to fit the boy perfectly. 

He let his eyes slide shut for a moment, picturing the stupid blond's moronic grin in his head, and letting the smile return, though it was a little softer this time, less mean. When he opened his eyes again though, the boy was not in sight. He swore under his breath quietly, and started readying himself to go inside. It was a chance look over his shoulder that caused him to see it. 

Itachi was there now, damp, sitting by the window, and the blond was drying Itachi's hair, smiling deeply. That wasn't what made his stomach lurch though, that was the fact that Itachi was smiling back. The expression was small, but it was there, something Sasuke hadn't seen since Itachi had been the boy he used to know, the caring older brother. There was sadness in his heart for a moment, before he slammed a lid on it, letting anger and jealousy thrive in that vacuum. 

He promised himself then that he would do something about this, figure out some way to get the idiot blond away from his brother, and take his own rightful place at Itachi's side, if it was the last thing he did. He had worked for it after all, all these months of trying so hard, only for his brother to ignore him for a stupid slave boy. It was preposterous, and embarrassing, and Sasuke would put a stop to it as soon as he could.

* * *

**A/N:** so, another crappy little update, long in the making. sorry, real life has gotten in my way, and things are falling apart a little, but thank you to anyone whose still reading, and i hope you stay and leave me a review maybe? --. 


	5. 5 kansan, change or conversion

Itachi sighed, not a troubled or frustrated sigh, but the kind that came with a smile attached. He pushed the door to the shower room open, padding with bare feet across the smooth hewn stone tiles of the dressing room. His towel hung low on his hips, and he let his damp hair hang loose down his back, dripping small streams of water around the topography of his skin. He stepped into his slippers at the door, sliding the screen back and passing through it into his room.

His smile grew when he saw Naruto sitting by the window, gazing out at the garden beyond. He glanced at the clock as the boy rose and stood respectfully beside him, waiting for orders. It was perfect really, he knew the early afternoons were the times his little brother sat out in the courtyard and trained, sometimes with Kakashi or Hayate, sometimes by himself, sometimes sparring with one of the other servants, sometimes just meditating. He was sure Sasuke would see the boy and him, with the window open like that. He smirked at the thought, leading the boy over to bed and sitting him down.

He turned to his closet then, slowly picking something out to wear, making sure he was back in front of the window when he slid the soft shirt over his head, and let the towel wrapped around his waist fall to the floor. Naruto was behind him, blushing, following his bare bottom with his eyes, Itachi could feel it. He pulled some sort pants from a drawer, followed by some tight, dark cotton underwear, which he slid up his form right away, before sitting on the bed, next to a wildly blushing Naruto. He smiled, then leaned in and captured Naruto's lips with his own. He let himself relax, get lost in the sensation. He could feel the tension ease from Naruto's frame as well.

He pulled away then, taking a deep breath and letting himself smile, his hand cupping Naruto's cheek softly.

"Why don't you clean yourself up, and then we can go see about getting some food, ok?" Naruto nodded, looking up at his Master with something akin to awe in his eyes. Itachi leaned in again, kissing him hard and deep, sucking the breath from Naruto's lungs until the boy thought he might implode from the force of it. When Itachi pulled away, he stood, sliding his hand over Naruto's cheek once again before withdrawing it to his side.

Naruto looked stunned for a second before nodding again, licking his lips and bowing slightly before he crossed the room and entered the bathroom, out of Itachi's sight around the corner. Once Naruto was gone, and he heard the water, Itachi let himself smirk. He caught the slamming of a sliding screen across the courtyard, which could only mean Sasuke was upset, which could only mean that Sasuke had seen them. Everything was going according to plan.

X

Naruto let himself be led past the kitchen, to the dining room with Itachi, even though he'd asked his Master what he wanted to eat, and offered to bring it up for him. Itachi had just shook his head, saying they couldn't just hang around in his bedroom all day, he had guests after all. Still, he felt awkward following his Master downstairs, fidgeting with the hems of the layered kimonos that Itachi had laid out for him, hand-me-downs from Sasuke that hung over his hands a bit too far, and brushed the floor a little bit.

When they reached the main room, Itachi paused before the screen, and Naruto's eyes went wide as he hurried to kneel and open the screen. He cringed a little as his Master passed, chiding himself for forgetting this, avoiding the stares of the people already in the room. Still, Itachi ruffled his hair affectionately before the man sat, Naruto kneeling beside him, head down.

He tried not to listen to Itachi's conversations with the other men at the table, studying the wood grain pattern of the table in front of him, stained dark and polished to a high shine. Naruto took the opportunity to refocus himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He'd been distracted this morning, and even now he felt self conscious, like everyone in the room was looking at him, but he knew that wasn't true. They were talking quietly amongst themselves.

The slam of the screen at the front door broke his concentration though, and he looked towards the hallway, startled by the fact that the wooden sliding screens could even i make /i that much noise. He heard a familiar voice, muffled as it was, and knew that Sasuke must be back, not that he was aware that the boy had gone out in the first place. He looked up at Itachi questioningly, but the older man just smiled.

"My Otooto seems to be a little grumpy this afternoon, maybe we kept him up too late last night." The other men at the table chuckled lightly at Itachi's jest, and went back to the food in front of him. Naruto relaxed a little. If Itachi wasn't worried then it wasn't his place to be worried either.

He heard the same voice again though, elevated in argument with another voice that Naruto recognized but couldn't quite place. Then the sound of stomping footsteps on the tatami outside passed by the room. He heard Itachi sigh lightly, and turned to his master once more. The man met his eyes and gave him a little smile.

"Naruto-kun, would you be so kind as to see what is making my otooto so upset. He seems to be disturbing our guests, and that isn't very convenient for me at the moment. Be back at lunchtime though, I have a meeting after this, but this afternoon we're all going out for some sight seeing, and I'd like you to accompany us." Naruto nodded quickly, before bowing his head.

"Yes, Itachi-danna." He rose silently then, turning to bow his head at the room once again before turning and sliding the screen open silently, stepping out into the hallway and heading in the direction the younger Uchiha had stomped by in before.

X

Sasuke slammed open the screen to the dojo. He'd gone outside to the woods to spar with Kakashi, after this morning, and it had dulled the edge of the hurt and anger boiling up inside of his stomach. He knew Itachi had lovers, even some male lovers, but his brother had never brought one home like this. He'd never watched anyone kiss his brother, at least not like _that_, and it had twisted something inside of him. He felt he was vindicated in his hatred of Itachi's hussies up until now, because he treated them all like dirt, they didn't matter to him at all and they still stayed there, proving they were complete idiots, not deserving of his brother's attentions.

This new boy though, Itachi seemed to treat him so gently, as if he really did _like_ this one. And the blond was nothing if not damn near perfect, always polite and deferential. It was a little bit scary, his brother seeming this tender with someone. Itachi had acted like that with him, a long time ago, and Sasuke wanted it back. He knew he couldn't get it though. He flopped to the thick mats of the dojo floor, grabbing a meditation cushion before burying his face in it and screaming. He hated this.

Mostly, his emotions were distancing themselves now though, their flames burning low and cool, leaving him with a sense of exhaustion. He knew it was stupid to hope for Itachi to stay here with him forever, but he just didn't want anything else to change, for his brother to drift further and further away until Sasuke just lost touch.

He inhaled sharply as he heard the screen slide softly in it's track, opening the doorway. He didn't look up though, afraid that whoever it was would see the shimmering beginnings of tears in his eyes. He guessed it was probably Kakashi and scowled into the fabric before him. Kakashi would smirk at him, and tell him he was being stupid. He _was_, and he knew it, but he didn't care right now. He was startled by the quiet, unsure voice that came then, after what seemed like hours of silence.

"Sasuke-san, what's wrong? Can I help in some way?" He swore silently. It was Naruto, the blond boy, Itachi's new toy. Well, he seemed to be more than a toy really, and Sasuke resented _that_ more than anything at this point. Still, he knew it wasn't Naruto's fault really, and the boy would probably just go to Itachi when this was over and tell him everything. Sasuke arranged his face into a passive mask, damned if he was going to let Itachi know how much this affected him.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just in a bad mood. Go back to Itachi and leave me the hell alone, slut." Sasuke hissed the words in his carefully crafted signature monotone. He didn't bother to look at the blond again, rolling into a sitting position and proceeding to start stretching his tired muscles. He glared up at Naruto when he realized the boy hadn't moved at all, still standing by the door nervously shifting. It was kind of cute, when he thought about it, but the thought of that made him scowl. He refused to think Itachi's new bitch was cute.

"Itachi-danna requested that I find out what was bothering you and fix it. I'd really like to know myself though, if there was some way I could make things better." Sasuke switched his position smoothly, turning his scowl on Naruto again, making the boy flinch slightly.

"Why? You're Itachi's bitch, not mine. I have no interest in, nor any need of, your help." He was tense, he could feel the boy's eyes on him, but he tried to shake it off, tried to ready himself for what, given his mood, would probably be a very punishing training session. Then that gaze left him, and he relaxed a little, but there was no indication the boy was leaving, just standing there, still and silent. The blond let out a small sigh.

"This is my fault, isn't it? I'm sorry if I came between you and your brother. I can tell you two are close, and Itachi-san hasn't been very caring, at least from what I've seen. I'm sorry though, I really really am, and if I could fix things I could. I don't want you to be upset or sad. Please let me help you somehow, I don't know if I can, but I want to so much." Sasuke tensed again at the honest and penitent tone, the words sounded so _sad_ to him, and something inside him really didn't like that. He scowled, this was entirely too complicated for him right now. He didn't _want_ to feel sorry for Naruto, but he did now. Still, he couldn't help the angry jealousy twisting in his gut.

"You _can't_ help me, not while you're still fucking _here_. He doesn't have time for me, even when it was just us he didn't, but now there's even _less_. Just go back to him and tell him nothing's wrong, that everything is fine, because _there isn't a way to make this better_. Just _leave me the fuck alone_." He spat the words like they were curses, like he wanted them to embed in the blond's flesh and hurt him.

He _did_ want them to, and a satisfied warmth bloomed in his gut when he heard the boy's breath hitch, and he turned just in time to see the tears in those eyes before the boy spun around, shutting the screen behind him. The quick footfalls in the hallway, and the image of those eyes wet as they had been didn't let it last long though. With a sigh he pushed it away, focusing himself entirely on stretching his tired muscles.

X

Itachi was surprised when Naruto came back, the boy's attitude was subdued, and his eyes were red, like he'd been crying. Itachi felt irritation with his brother bubble up in his gut. He didn't think Sasuke was emotionally weak enough to take all of this out on a slave like Naruto, especially when the boy had been nothing but deferent and warm his whole time here. He laid a hand in Naruto's messy hair when the boy knelt beside him once again, smoothing it reassuringly, rearranging his face into his normal calm mask. He met Naruto's eyes with a smile, which faltered slightly as the boy looked away much too quickly, studying the thick weave of the tatami beneath them like it was the most interesting thing he'd even seen. Itachi sighed.

"You can wait until later to tell me what my foolish brother said. For now, why don't you go relax for awhile, and come back when lunch is ready." Naruto met his eyes again, nodding and managing a small smile. He bowed his head again before rising smoothly to his feet.

"Yes, Nushi." His voice was calmer than Itachi had expected, and he found that this pleased him. Still, as he watched Naruto leave he couldn't help but think of ways to punish his brother later. Whatever he had done was uncalled for. He clenched his teeth, knowing that it would distract him through the entire meeting, and not liking that one bit. Sasuke would definitely be in a whole lot of trouble come tonight.

X

Naruto had spent his time before lunch helping Raidou in the kitchen. He had tried to just sit there and watch the man work at first, but that just left him mind to wander back to Sasuke's words, so he'd joined in to keep himself busy. The meal wasn't an elaborate one, simple really. There was miso soup and a light salad, which had been the simplest, followed by broiled eel and rice, assorted cuts of sashimi, and a seaweed and grated radish dish on the side. Still, helping Raidou with the preparations gave him something to do, and they talked throughout the process, which relaxed Naruto a lot.

Time flew by for him, and it seemed like it couldn't have been long enough at all before Sakura came to tell them that the meeting was over and the party had retired to the dining room, ready for lunch. Naruto smiled as he helped Raidou load the dishes onto a rolling cart, setting the tea set on the top rack. He volunteered to bring everything in, and Raidou had excepted with a smile.

Still, he felt a bit self conscious pulling open the screen quietly and pushing the cart inside, stopping to unload the dishes onto the table with Sakura's help, placing a bowl of soup and a plate of salad in front of each guest before pushing the main dishes to the center of the table. When everything was situated, Naruto knelt beside Itachi's chair again, and lowered his forehead to touch his Master's lap lightly before rising, giving Itachi a small smile.

For his part, the man was glad to see Naruto seemed to have cheered up considerably. That would make the afternoon's sightseeing trip much more pleasant, and it gave Itachi less to worry about. Still, he ached to beat some sense into his brother. The boy had obviously been harsh and rude with Naruto, who was only trying to help in the end, and obeying commands given to him.

Itachi let his hand tousle Naruto's messy blond hair again, feeling the boy's frame relax even more at the small show of affection. Itachi smiled, his eyes meeting Naruto's as he offered the boy a bite of eel from his chopsticks. The blond blushed a little, but leaned forwards to receive the morsel, thanking Itachi for it afterwards.

The meal continued like that for awhile, Itachi feeding Naruto little bits from his plate every once and awhile, noting the interested gazes of his colleagues around him. None of them let their eyes linger too long though, turning back to the polite conversations around the table. Most of the people here had never been to this part of the country before, and it was clear that they were looking forwards to the day of getting out and seeing the sights.

When the dishes were empty and the teapot was drained, Itachi stood, the others around his following suit, and Naruto bent to pick up the dirty dishes in front of his Master. Itachi stopped him though, a cool hand squeezing his shoulder lightly. He shook his head and smiled.

"Let the other servants take care of it, Naruto-kun. You are to accompany us out, and I'd like us to get going, so that we can make it in time for the Maiko dances later." One of the men smiled, and began talking to the man next to him about how he'd never seen a Maiko performance before. Itachi just smiled and led Naruto out of the room, towards the front door, calling for cars to be readied for their departure.

There were only 7 men, besides Itachi and Naruto, but there were still three cars waiting for them outside when Naruto pulled open the screen. He couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his mouth at the sight of the long black cars, each identical and shining. He slipped quickly into the wooden sandals Itachi had instructed him to take when they had left his old house, and shuffled forwards after Itachi, watching as the man moved to the first car in line.

There were three drivers, one standing at each car, dressed in identical uniforms, which looked soft and deep blue to Naruto, and he only paused for a second, making eye contact with one of the drivers and smiling, before following Itachi into one of the cars. Two more men climbed in before the doctor shut the door, one of which Naruto recognized from the night Itachi had taken him. The other looked similar to Itachi and the other man,_ Shisui was it_, only shorted, his face a little rounder, though no less pale, his hair no less dark.

Naruto took his place, seated on the limo's floor next to Itachi's knee, his head leaning over on his Master's leg. Itachi's hand tangled in his hair again, absently, and Naruto felt his eyes sliding closed. His Master seemed to like running his fingers through Naruto's hair, and the blond had no complaints about that. It was soothing, comforting, not to mention that it just felt good.

He'd forgotten about the other men in the car until one of them spoke, causing him to jump a little, startling him from the pleasant stupor he'd been in. He blushed a little, turning his face to hide it against Itachi's thigh. He ignored the conversation going on above him, focusing instead on the way his Master's dark pants felt smooth against his skin, they had probably been more expensive than anything Naruto could ever hope to own.

The ride, though rather long, was shorter than Naruto had expected and he felt himself startle as the car pulled to a stop, the driver moving around the car to open the door. Naruto crawled out first, and waited by the door for Itachi to pass him. He followed close behind his Master then, his wooden sandals uncertain against the uneven cobblestone of the street.

X

Naruto's legs were getting tired, he wasn't used to this much walking. In his old household he never even went outside, mostly he just sat around and looked pretty, helping with chores when it was needed. It had been boring and unpleasant at times, but this was quite a different kind of discomfort. Still, he struggled not to let it show, hurrying after Itachi whenever the man moved away.

The group had split up for a short while, to allow the business men an opportunity to pick up gifts to return home with. Itachi, however, had gone the other way, to a quiet, peaceful little street lined with expensively simple little shops. Naruto saw him pause in front of a window and gladly took a moment to lean against the smooth stone of the wall. He looked over, across the street to the beautifully trimmed trees he could see poking from behind a little alley between two of the shops. He was mesmerized by the motion of the leaves in the slight breeze, and the soft whispering noise they made was soothing to his tired ears.

He realized with a start then that Itachi was walking away without him, and he cursed his inattention, turning to hurry after his Master. He was far from well balanced on the wooden geta he wore though, and the uneven paving stones that certainly _looked_ quite charming did nothing to help. He felt his sandal catch on one, and he braced himself, the ground hitting him squarely in the face.

He could tell from the stinging across one cheek that he had probably gotten at least one scrape from the fall, and he felt tears welling up behind his eyes. He could feel a tear in the kimono he wore as well, and his knees felt halfway between scraped and bruised. This was supposed to have been a good day, it started off so well and now he was ruining it with stupid lapses in attention.

He started once again when he felt a cool hand resting on his shoulder, and he looked up shyly to see Itachi gazing down at him, concern written in his eyes. Something in Naruto's chest fluttered lightly then, and he managed a small smile.

"I am sorry, Itachi-danna. I was careless and I tore the kimono. Please do not punish me too harshly." Itachi's face melted to a smile then, a real one. He reached down and helped Naruto to his feet. The boy winced when he tried to put weight on his ankle though, and stumbled a little. Itachi shook his head.

"Don't hurt yourself, Naruto-kun. It's okay, don't worry about anything. There's a store down here I want to take you into, we're almost there anyways." Itachi moved beside the boy, bending slightly so that Naruto could use his bent arm like a crutch, leaning into his. Naruto's steps were unsure then, and he winced in pain as he tried to put some weight onto his injured leg again. There were tears gathering in his eyes, from pain, embarrassment, disappointment, self-loathing.

The journey to the shop lasted only a minute or two longer, but it felt like forever to Naruto, the time passing in tense silence as he split his focus between thinking about how he had embarrassed his Master, about how he could make it up to the man, and trying to figure out how to take each step carefully so as not to fall down again.

The shop was small, blending nicely into the architectural integrity of the surrounding land, like something that had stepped from some golden age of craftsmanship long in the past. Itachi opened the door, and Naruto couldn't help but blush, tears of frustration welling in his eyes. He was supposed to be the one to open the door for his Master, to hold it while the man past, not the other way around. He felt useless and broken then, and let himself be led into the warmly lit inside silently.

A bell tinkled as they stepped in, and an old man stepped from a back room. Naruto caught a brief glimpse of him before casting his eyes down in respect. Itachi allowed the boy to lean against the counter, and turned to smile at the man, who smiled warmly back.

"Ah, Itachi-sama. I was expecting you. I was going to close up soon but I got your call earlier and didn't want to miss you. It's rare for you to come out anymore, I know you're very busy and am honored that you would make the time." The man bowed slightly, and Itachi returned the gesture.

"Yes, well things have been busy, but with the new addition to our household I thought it best to come in and take some measurements. I found myself in the area anyways, entertaining some colleagues, and though it a crime _not_ to come visit. Besides, Naruto-kun needs some nice things, for when we have company, and you are the best." The man bowed again, still smiling.

"Nonsense, Itachi-sama. I am flattered that you think so highly of me, but with your money I'm sure you could find better, in the city maybe. Still, lets have a look at the boy."

The man came around the edge of the counter, sizing Naruto up from all angles. Naruto blushed again, feeling awkward at the close attention. He stayed still though, his Master wished him to do this so he would. He would be perfect for Itachi from here on out, no more mistakes. He couldn't bare it if Itachi found fault and sent him away, he'd have nowhere to go from there.

He caught the tail end of a second conversation before the man led him carefully to the back room, through an empty door frame behind the counter. Naruto moved awkwardly, limping along with a tight hold on the man's offered shoulder. He was a good deal shorter than Itachi, and stooped with age, so leaning on him for support was quite convenient.

Still, he stood awkwardly when helped onto the low platform in the middle of the room, unbalanced even though his precarious wooden sandals had been left on the ground by the edge. The man pulled out a cloth tape, taking measurements of Naruto's body and scribbling them onto a yellowed pad of paper in some indecipherable shorthand. Naruto wasn't sure how to act, trying to be as cooperative as possible though he felt mortified and anxious on that stage. He could feel his Master's eyes on him, but he didn't dare look up to meet them, keeping his head reverently bowed.

Soon it was over though, and Itachi was helping him down, and navigating him to a plush chair in the corner. Naruto sat nervously, fidgeting with his fingers and the raw edges of the kimono where he had ripped it in his fall. Itachi and the man went back to the front of the store, talking quietly about fabric choices and coordinating colors. Naruto sat back, staring at the richly colored fabrics draped across the tables across from him and over a small selection of adjustable dress forms. It didn't take long for him to feel his eyes drooping, he head lolling forwards slightly. He tried to fight sleep, his ankle still pulsing dully with pain, but it was too much, and he found himself dozing off anyways. That was how Itachi found him when he returned and the man almost didn't have the heart to wake the blond boy.

X

Naruto yawned, his eyes closing as he stretched out the stiffness in his muscles. Itachi had called the car to come get them, and Naruto had waited in it until Itachi had gathered his associates together. They had headed home then, and they had immediately retired to the nicer sitting room, the one that looked out onto the burbling fountain in the courtyard. That hadn't been that long ago really, and Naruto knew his Master would be in there for awhile yet, but that didn't stop him from waiting outside, where he was close enough to hear when Itachi left the meeting.

He rolled his ankle experimentally from his spot on one of the few western style chairs in the house. Itachi had told him to stay there, and Naruto was glad, feeling like he might not be able to get back up off of the floor cushions and chairs scattered through the rest of the house. His ankle still hurt, but Kakashi had looked at it after Itachi had sat down to his meeting, and said it was fine. The man had wrapped it carefully in a tight elastic bandage to immobilize it as much as possible for the time being.

Naruto remembered Sasuke, standing behind Kakashi the whole time, looking quite put out that his training had been interrupted for something like this. The younger Uchiha had proceeded to yell at him quietly for a minute, after Kakashi had left, complaining that Naruto had been careless and hurt himself. Naruto couldn't help the small smile that twitched to life on his tired face at the memory of the slight concern that tinged the boy's words.

So Sasuke _didn't_ hate him as much as he thought, or as much as the boy claimed. That made Naruto relax a little. He didn't want anyone to hate him really, but he found that the younger Uchiha was high on the list of people he really, almost desperately, wanted to _like_ him. That made sense of course, Sasuke was his Master's brother of course, and probably able to control him just as much as Itachi did. That wasn't the only reason though, but Naruto hadn't really figured the rest out yet.

He was still thinking idly about it when he heard the screen slide back down the hall, and he made to jump to his feet, forgetting that his ankle was injured in his haste. He stumbled forwards with a whimper, only to be caught in pale arms, almost familiar. He blushed as the man helped him back upright, muttering apologetically, the heat coming off his face in waves.

He looked up then to see Itachi coming around the corner, smirking at the sight of him. His eyes snapped back to the floor then, his blush only growing hotter as he struggled to right himself, and stand under his own power, which proved more difficult then he's anticipated, sending him stumbling again before he caught himself against the wall.

"Naruto-kun, I may be mistaken, but I believe you were supposed to stay seated until I returned, ne?" Naruto's mouth worked on air, trying to explain that he'd forgotten his injury and just wanted to great his Master as he was supposed to without making it sound like he'd forgotten or disregarded the man's command. He was startled by a low rumbling laughter then, joined by several other chuckles, and he ventured a look. Itachi was laughing, shaking his head a little, as were the other men, gathered in the hallway around them then. The one who had caught him spoke next, reaching an arm over to make sure he didn't fall over again.

"That was a touching display of devotion, Naruto-kun." He let his head slump a little at the comment, but tried to push a smile onto his face anyway. Itachi was at his elbow then, leading him to the more informal sitting room, and pushed a small button on a wall panel, right inside the screen. It lit green for a moment before he started speaking.

"Genma-san, would you bring a tall chair to the front sitting room please. And see if Kakashi-san has found those crutches yet." The panel beeped softly as Itachi let the button go, before an unfamiliar voice came through, promising to be there shortly. Naruto barely had time to wonder who that had been before the screen slid open and Sakura stepped in with a chair. She set it by the screen and smiled softly at Naruto, taking his arm from Itachi and seating him carefully.

"Genma-san went to go see Kakashi-san about those crutches, he seems to be at the back training grounds right now. He should be back shortly though." Itachi nodded his thanks and Sakura smiled, bowing deeply before currying out of the room. Naruto watched her go, confusion shimmering in his eyes. Itachi just smiled at him though.

"Just sit tight, Naruto-kun. I'm sure that we can get you mobile again in no time, alright?" Naruto just nodded, eyes a little wide. He hated it when others had to trouble themselves for his sake. He let it go though, watching the men in front of him as they talked quietly, looking over sheaves of paper thoroughly before passing them off. It was boring for Naruto, who had no idea what was going on. Still, this time he kept himself awake.

X

The next day, the last before Itachi left, past in a whirl. Naruto's ankle felt a bit better, but he was still ordered by Itachi to keep off of it until Kakashi told him it was okay. Naruto had slept beside Itachi, and he reveled in the warmth. Still, the next morning Itachi and the rest of his colleagues headed back to the city, though Itachi said that he would return shortly. Naruto couldn't help but look forwards to that, hoping his ankle would be better by then.

Itachi had also left instructions that Naruto should see Kakashi for some tutoring, since Naruto had never entered a grade about elementary level. His old master hadn't seen fit to educate him for very long, but Itachi told him that it was quite important, something that would only help Naruto, and make him a more useful and capable servant. He also told Naruto that, when his injury was fully healed, that he would join Sasuke in his physical training, thinking that his little brother needed someone to spar with besides Kakashi, especially when Itachi was gone.

That was why, the next morning, after awaking quite late in Itachi's giant bed, he took the crutches Kakashi had brought him yesterday morning, and headed to the library. He'd never actually been inside of it before, and he couldn't hold back the slight amazement he felt when he hobbled inside. That amazement died when he came face to face with a rather grumpy looking Sasuke. He put a smile on his face anyways.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama. Are you here for your lessons?" The boy just grunted, and turned back to the book open in front of him. Naruto looked over at it, but it seemed cryptic to him, so many words he didn't know scattered across the page. It made him feel a little dumb, but he knew Sasuke was also a veritable genius.

The silence in the room was uncomfortable, and Naruto couldn't help his eyes darting back to Sasuke as he seated himself at the table beside the boy, wincing slightly as he sat, pulling his hurt leg to one side so that he could reach the table. Sasuke just kept on reading though, his eyes moving across the page in measured, concentrated strokes, every so often breaking the quiet with the rustle of a turning page.

It seemed like it took forever for Kakashi to slide the door open, and he greeted both of them, Sasuke merely grunting in response and Naruto smiling brightly up at him. Kakashi bent to look at the blond's leg first, unwrapping the bandage and feeling around the joint a little, testing the flesh under his fingers making Naruto wince in slight pain each time.

Naruto was too busy dealing with the awkward pain in his leg to notice Sasuke looking over at him, eyeing the bruised flesh of his leg and foot in ill disguised worry. Kakashi didn't fail to notice this though, and the man smirked underneath the mask he wore, filing that fact away in his mind for later.He finished quickly, the wound was healing fast and Naruto would be ready to start his physical training before the week was out.

That had been Kakashi's idea, to give Sasuke a new sparring partner and keep the blond busy when Itachi left without him. Besides, having someone to vent his frustrations with when his brother was gone would be good for Sasuke as well. It would help him to feel less lonely, abandoned. And this new concern he'd seen in Sasuke's eyes was intriguing.

Sasuke didn't care for other people often, almost no one outside of Itachi. This could be a breakthrough for Sasuke, the spark needed to push the brooding, socially awkward boy into some sort of personal relationship. Kakashi had a few theories about life, and his favorite belief was that teamwork and the bonds you build around you help to anchor you, keep you sane, and grow to heights you couldn't achieve on your own. His own sensei had taught him that when he was younger. He saw a lot of his old sensei in this new blond boy, and he supposed that was why he was so thrilled to teach him along side Sasuke.

Kakashi was pulled from his reverie by the screen sliding open and shut once again. He smiled at the man who walked through the door, brown hair pulled up in a ponytail on top of his head, the scar across his nose marking his face distinctively.

"Iruka-sensei. How good of you to come over for us. Itachi-sama has told you the situation I presume." Iruka just nodded, setting his armload of books down carefully and smiling to the blond.

"Hi, You must be Naruto-kun. My Name is Iruka, and I'll be taking care of the majority of your education, at least while Itachi-sama is gone. Shall we begin?"


	6. 6 hattensei, the possibilities

A/N: Second Update Today!! so if you haven't read anything in awhile, go back another chapter first, okay? OOOOO, things start happening here, and i'm afraid this might be the beginning of the end. imagine that, a multi chapter fic that i might actually END. i'd be so proud of me .

anyways, enjoy!! read and review and let me know what you think, kk?

The next two weeks past quickly, in Itachi's absence. Naruto settled into his lessons, and though he didn't quite understand the reasoning behind it, he didn't argue. He did spend the time trying to understand Sasuke though, at least that he could do. Then maybe he could work out what was really wrong between Itachi and Sasuke, and then there was a chance that he could figure out some way to fix it. He knew Itachi would want at least that much. At least he thought so, neither Uchiha was very easy to read, with a tendency towards downright cryptic.

Most of the time though, he forgot about his orders, and the obligations laid on him. There really weren't many chores to do with only Sasuke and the main servants in the house, so most of his attention was focused on his lessons. Iruka taught him reading and writing, and he was picking things up fast. Kakashi taught him martial arts and meditation, and though he was far behind Sasuke, nowhere near as disciplined as the Uchiha, he was good enough that the two of them could spar without injury, Naruto's unpredictability and passion countering Sasuke's composed strategy and control.

They never fought seriously, though. Kakashi sensei was always there, correcting their form, and Naruto got better quickly. There came a point when he could even land a blow on Sasuke. It was hot outside, they were sparring on the wooden kata platforms in the garden. Naruto had shed his shirt long ago, wearing only the loose dark pants he had been given for this, hand-me-downs from Sasuke. The Uchiha, however, was still fully dressed. It wasn't that the boy wasn't hot, there was sweat dripping down his face, and spotting his dark clothing. Sasuke didn't want to take his shirt off because he knew he would burn, and burn badly, the minute he stopped paying attention.

Well, there was always the squirming little inadequacies in his gut too. Growing up with Itachi, he had never felt like the smartest, or the strongest, or the handsomest. He didn't let it show though, he hid it. Still, he didn't want to stand next to the blond's bronzed body, knowing that it would only make him feel worse, only draw attention to the way that, however hard he might try, he would always be smaller, more willowy and fragile looking.

Still, when Naruto landed that kick to his chest his mind had been wandering. Sasuke had been trying not to focus on Naruto's damp, naked chest. Instead, he was thinking about when Itachi would be getting home, which would be soon. When Itachi got home, things could go back to normal. Naruto would go back to following his brother around like some kind of obscene little puppy, and Sasuke could go back to sparring by himself and brooding over his self-imposed isolation.

Being knocked backwards, flat on his ass brought him back though. He scowled, twisting to the side, trying to spring back to his feet. He stopped short though, stumbling as he felt the pain in his wrist. He shook it out and started to try again but before he could Naruto was kneeling by his side, pressing him back down.

"Hold on, Sasuke-san. You could he hurt, let me look at it for a second." Sasuke wanted to disagree, but his wrist was still stinging, which only increased as he tried to roll it. He stopped quickly, Naruto's hands bracing it on either side of the joint. The boy's face was serious as he slid his hands over the tender area, making Sasuke wince a little.

"I think it's just a strain, but I think we should get Kakashi-sensei to look at it." Without a word, and with an expression that would permit no argument, Naruto helped the boy to his feet, making sure that nothing else was injured before leading a slightly dazed and pouting Sasuke inside.

X

Three hours later found Sasuke's arm bound and splinted, the injury a bit more serious than Naruto had expected, but not serious enough to call in the doctor. This left Sasuke to his lessons inside, though he was unable to hold a brush or pen as he'd injured his dominant hand. He could read though, and listen, knowing that Naruto took rather meticulous notes, even if the boy's handwriting was a little shaky, and his vocabulary not quite as broad as Sasuke's own.

The quiet scene was interrupted by the screen sliding open, and Sasuke, who was facing away from it in the large leather chair he preferred, could tell who was there immediately by the expression that flashed across Naruto's face before the boy rushed to stand and greet Itachi. Sasuke scowled, listening to the blond but not bothering to get up himself.

"Nushi, you've returned early. Did everything go well while you were away?" The boy paused, and Itachi must have waved him off because he spoke again. "Ano, I'm sorry, me and Sasuke had a little accident during our spar this afternoon. He's hurt, but not badly. I hope this does not displease you." Sasuke heard approaching footsteps and rose from his seat, sending a glare to his brother as he turned. Itachi was smirking at him, Naruto trailing close behind.

"Oh no, don't get up on account of me, Otouto. You're injured after all, sit down and rest." There was a teasing note to his brother's tone, and Sasuke scowled harder.

"I just sprained my wrist, Aniki. I'm not going to break. I just got caught off guard and had an accident." Itachi raised an eyebrow, but had no further comment. He turned to Iruka instead, who was packing his things into his satchel.

"Thank you for agreeing to take on another student, Iruka-san. I know Sasuke can be a bit ... difficult. I trust Naruto didn't give you as much trouble?" Sasuke scowled and flopped nosily back into the leather chair, wincing a little as the action jolted his still sore wrist. Iruka smiled.

"Neither of them were much trouble. Naruto-kun is so eager and enthusiastic, it more than makes up for his lost time. I believe he's been doing well with Kakashi-san as well, he's gone home for the evening though, due to Sasuke-san's slight injury."

Itachi smiled and nodded his goodbye as Iruka left, before sitting on one of the other library chairs, large and comfortable. He smiled and beckoned Naruto after him. Sasuke watched bitterly as the boy knelt automatically by his brother's knee, resting his head on the side of it as Itachi's fingers curled gently into his hair.

"Well, Naruto-kun. Tell me about what you've learned while I was gone." Naruto smiled brightly, like he was a small child with a new toy, and began babbling on about everything they'd been doing. Sasuke curled back into his chair, raising the book he'd been studying back over his knees, tucked in beside him. He scowled down at the words, but found he couldn't quite tune out Naruto's excited voice. When his brother excused himself to take a shower before dinner was served he found he was still on the same damn paragraph, not remembering anything he'd read in the past half hour at all.

He glowered, hurling the offending book across the room with a grunt. He was startled when Naruto popped a concerned head up from behind the chair. He'd been sure the blond had followed his brother out, like usual. His scowl only grew colder at that. He'd lost his temper in front of someone, someone likely to be his brother's tool. Itachi would hear of this, and it would just make him push Sasuke away more.

"Sasuke-san, are you okay? Would you like me to hold the book for you or something?" Sasuke wanted to punch the blond straight in the face, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Those bright eyes showed actual concern, more than he'd seen from anyone since he'd last seen his mother. The feeling that maybe someone really did care for him, even a little, was draining the anger and frustration from him, leaving him tired, almost hollow. He just sighed.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Why don't you just go and see if Aniki needs any help, okay?" He tried to push some sort of spite or malice into his voice, but it just fell flat. He closed his eyes and leaned back a little, focusing his energy and calming his breathing. After a couple of seconds he heard the soft sound of Naruto's retreating footsteps, and the screen sliding shut behind him.

X

Naruto waited patiently outside of his Master's room. Though it was long dark out and a bit past normal supper time Naruto had arranged for something to eat to be sent up, in case his Master was interested. His mind was on Sasuke though, on how he'd thought they'd been so much closer than that. In his Master's absence Naruto had relaxed a lot, and he'd felt like Sasuke might just be the closest friend he'd ever had, not that he was very experienced in those things. He trusted Sasuke with any secret he might have, not that he had many of those either. He had just thought that maybe this bond went the other way as well, that maybe Sasuke would trust him as well.

The way that Sasuke had obviously been upset about something in the library upset him for a multitude of reasons. He didn't like to see Sasuke sad in the first place, especially when his brother was so clearly the cause of it in his return and Itachi had nothing but the best intentions where his otouto was concerned, but it only bothered him more that Sasuke wouldn't tell him what was wrong, what was making him so upset.

Naruto was startled from his thoughts by a cool hand on his cheek. He blushed, looking up into the smirking face of the older Uchiha.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, now what could possibly put such a look on your face. Surely you are happy that I have returned, ne?" Itachi's voice was warm and jovial, but underlaid with a current of strength. Naruto leaned into the touch though, and ventured a smile. He should be focusing on his Master right now, not his brother.

"I'm sorry, Nushi. I am ecstatic that you've come back." He paused, fiddling uncertainly with the hem to his yukata sleeve. He met Itachi's eyes, and his mouth opened again. He trusted Itachi, he'd tell Itachi what was wrong. "It's just that I'm worried about your brother. He still seems to me that there's something bothering him, and it's distracting him to no end but I can't get him to tell me what it is." Itachi smiled, and gathered the boy to him.

"Hm. I might have thought so much. It's not like him to let anyone catch him off guard during a spar, especially someone like you, though I don't doubt your skill Naruto-kun. In fact, I'd really like to watch you two spar sometime if you'd let me. Maybe tomorrow morning?"

Naruto's eyes lit up at that, and his worries about Sasuke's sulking and holding things back were pushed to the back of his mind. Itachi relaxed a little, and let the smirk crawl across his face as a babbling blond attached itself around his middle. He didn't like it when his new pet fretted about anyone else, especially _Sasuke_.

X

Sasuke felt a lot better the next morning, when he went out to the garden to warm up for his morning exercises and Naruto was already laying out the customary two sets of towels on the bench across the wooden platform. He found himself smiling as he stepped up, and even though it was early enough in the day that the air was still cold around them, Sasuke found himself uncomfortable in the thicker robe he'd worn out, and found himself slipping it off, letting his skin breathe underneath all the more. Naruto returned the smile as their eyes met, but he continued his preparations.

The younger Uchiha was feeling quite calm and centered, his stretches almost finished, when the screen leading to the garden slid open once more, and he felt himself tense. It was Itachi, he knew without even looking, and he couldn't understand why Itachi would want to come out and join them on the platform. He hadn't sparred with his brother in years, Itachi being too busy and liking to sleep in when the occasion of a free morning presented itself, and he didn't relish the thought of doing it now. He knew he could probably at the very least keep up with Itachi at this point, he was probably better at jui jitsu at least now, he knew Itachi hadn't been keeping up with it.

He watched Naruto smile and turn and his eyes widened a little. _Of course_, Itachi's interest in this had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with Naruto. The boy was his brother's new favorite toy after all, and they were closer than anyone he'd ever seen Itachi be close with.

X

Itachi watched the boys spar from his spot in the shade, the sun rising had warmed the air around him to a comfortable temperature. He enjoyed the tense anger in his brother's form as Sasuke and Naruto sparred on the deck. His eyes followed both boys as they moved, each blow and counter telling him a little bit more about their relationship.

Naruto was obviously very good at this, but Sasuke was better. That fact was not surprising, he'd been doing it for so much longer. Naruto was picking it up fast though, and with Sasuke's tense anger as a distraction the blond was landing more hits than he should have been able to. Itachi smiled a little as the action slowed, he could watch this all day but he did have to head off to work soon.

Naruto's foot flew out then, almost connecting with Sasuke's hip but the boy jumped out of the way just in time, dropping down and swiftly sweeping the blond off of his feet. He winced as he hit the wood hard, but smiled. Sasuke scowled slightly, and Naruto's smile faltered a little, the expected hand never coming to help him up. Itachi could read the small flare of hurt and worry in the boy's blue eyes before the blond stood, bowing slightly to Sasuke. His brother just nodded a little and turned to the little outdoor shower, off to the side shielded by a hedge of dense vines. Naruto remained on the deck for a second before turning to Itachi.

"Nushi, your brother and I usually have breakfast out here in the garden after a spar, would you like to sit with us today?" Itachi smiled, glancing at his watch. He shouldn't, but he figured he could afford to be late. He'd be working enough overtime with the merger to finish, he wouldn't be home much to monitor their interactions. The house staff were only so much help in this after all, never quite sure what he was looking for when he asked. He nodded.

"I would be glad to join you, if you don't mind. I think I have time to spare for my brother and you, Naruto-kun." The blond smiled widely before bowing to him and rushing inside. Itachi smirked, watching as Sasuke came back around the hedge to grab his towel, gi sitting loose on his shoulders, still dripping wet. Itachi felt a flare of desire.

"Hello, brother. You've been working hard I see, and helping Naruto so much while I was away. I appreciate that. I know the boy will be so much more _useful_ if he is properly trained first." Sasuke scoffed openly, returning to sit on the edge of the deck as was his habit.

"I'm not sure what good this does you. Wouldn't you be better tutoring him in the baser arts, he is a pleasure slave after all." Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother's back.

"Well, he may be my slave, Sasuke-kun, but he's more than that as well. Besides, I have enough simpering admirers as it is, and many more beautiful than him. What I want is someone who is intelligent and sharp enough not to embarrass me in public, yet soft and sweet enough so as to win the hearts of others. Naruto-kun may not have been educated well in his past, but he has a charisma that can't be taught, and that is more valuable, don't you agree?"

Sasuke scowled, and opened his mouth to snap out a reply when Naruto stepped into the garden and put a stop to the argument. He pulled a small cart out onto the porch, pushing it around as close to the deck as he could before stepping down and passing bowls and plates.

Breakfast went by fast though, with Itachi and Naruto talking animatedly, with the blond trying to pull Sasuke in every once and awhile, and the young Uchiha deflecting him gruffly each time. Naruto still managed to stay upbeat though. When the last dish was emptied he gathered them, stacking them back on the cart. He was just about to jump up onto the porch to bring them to the kitchen when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to find his Master looking down at him with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, you must be tired after the spar. We can get someone else to take care of the dishes, why don't you go take a shower instead." Naruto blushed a little, and nodded. Itachi led him to the outdoor shower Sasuke had used earlier, with little protest from the blond. Itachi just smirked, hiding it by facing away from the boy, adjusting the temperature of the spray until it was hot, but not too hot.

He waited until Naruto had stripped away the loose white sparring clothing before starting on his own loose clothing, and stepping in behind the boy. Naruto gasped and blushed when he heard Itachi's footsteps join him on the smooth rock bottom of the shower. Still, he relaxed as those arms wrapped around him from behind, and let himself be turned, the water streaming warm down his back now, and let his face be turned up, Itachi bending down to meet him but pausing halfway there, their eyes meeting and the Uchiha pushing Naruto's wet blond locks behind his ear once more.

He closed the space between them then, and their lips met. Naruto let his eyes slide closed, and melted into the kiss. He had been worried that maybe Itachi didn't want him anymore, that maybe he was set to fulfill a different purpose now. It was strange, but this new Itachi had made him feel colder inside, and a bit heavier. This kiss though, it dissolved that heavy coldness, made him warm and light.

The sound of a screen slamming open and then closed again made him jump though, as it echoed across the empty garden. Itachi stood straight, breaking the kiss, and Naruto flushed red, his heart skipping as he bolted out of impulse, dripping and naked, but Sasuke was long gone. His heart sunk heavily into his stomach, so much more so than before as he remembered those words Sasuke had spoken to him what seemed like ages ago now. _You can't help me, not while you're still fucking here. He doesn't have time for me, even when it was just us he didn't, but now there's even less_.

They twisted hotly in his gut as he turned back to the shower, back to Itachi standing there, naked and glistening. His breath caught. His Master was gorgeous like that. Still, he couldn't help but think that Sasuke was just as handsome, if a bit less imposing and serious, more supple and even for all of his brooding he was quicker to smile, at least he had been these past weeks. Even Iruka had seen fit to comment on it, one day while Naruto had stayed to help him put away the things from the days lesson.

It had made him feel so good, to hear that Sasuke seemed happier now, and he'd noticed it himself as well. They'd almost been real true friends these past weeks, but with Itachi's return those lines had been redrawn and Naruto felt his heart break a little for that. It must have shown in his eyes because even as Itachi drew him back under the spray, the man wasn't quite as he had been.

"If it bothers you so, Naruto-kun, then go after him. Go find my foolish brother and see what's wrong." Naruto nodded, stepping out of the spray and picking up a towel from the shelf beside it, his Master's words echoing like a command in his head, like permission to do whatever he felt he could.

He dressed quickly, but paused at the screen to even out his breath, wiping his damp hair behind his ear with one tanned hand, shaking slightly as it moved through the honeyed strands. _Where would Sasuke be, when he was upset?_ The answer was simple, and Naruto turned towards the indoor dojo, where he knew Sasuke went to think.

He paused at the door when he reached it though, his hand resting unsurely on the handle. He could hear the soft thud of flesh against the padded sparring posts. Sasuke must be upset, the intensity he heard there echoed with anger and something else. Naruto felt tears prickling at his eyes. He'd done this. He'd made Sasuke sad _again_, and he still had no idea how to fix it.

Still he pushed the door open, and stepped through, eyes downcast and bleary with blinked back tears. The noises stopped, except for Sasuke's heavy breathing. Naruto did not look up though, trying to show as much respect as he could, fumbling through the formal training of his youth to try and mask the fact that he had no idea what he was doing.

"Sasuke-sama, something is wrong again, and I..." He was cut off abruptly.

"Oh I see. Weeks of us becoming closer, _He_ returns and Sasuke becomes Sasuke-sama again? Forget it. Those titles of respect are obviously hollow now, it's obviously just your way of distancing yourself now that your bloody fucking Master has returned." Sasuke's voice was harsh, biting with anger, but there was sadness there, heartbreak and abandonment. Naruto flinched. He'd driven them apart once again, pulled Sasuke from his beloved brother. His breath caught in his chest, and Sasuke was suddenly in front of him, wrenching his head up so that their faces were even, their eyes meeting head on.

"And now what? I suppose you'll abandon this game for your first and favorite again, right? Well, I'm not going to just be his fucking substitute, when that bastard isn't around, do you hear me? Not now or ever. So don't expect things to go back, Naruto-slut. They can't go back, I _fucking can't go back_."

There was silence still between them, and Naruto felt the seconds drag on, but he had no idea what to say. This hadn't been his plan, he hadn't even _had_ a plan. He did love Itachi, but Itachi was his Master and as such was it expected, even demanded. But he hated to see that hurt in Sasuke's eyes, and not because they were so close to his Master's.

He felt his heart stop then, Sasuke's fingers suddenly tightening in his hair and their mouths suddenly meshing harshly, the younger Uchiha's tongue thrusting sharply into his mouth and pillaging it, tasting every corner. Then just as quickly as it started, it was gone, and Sasuke was backing away, eyes wide, stumbling slightly.

"I can taste you both, right there. Oh _gods_." And the boy was gone, leaving Naruto standing there, unsteady on his feet, wondering what the hell had just happened, and feeling even more like crying. He let himself this time, scared and unsure and disappointed in himself. He'd done nothing to help, and screwed everything else again.

He slumped, stumbling slightly, landing on his knees, palms scraping suddenly against the soft reed matting of the floor. He felt like throwing up, but he couldn't do more that cry. He was still like that when Itachi found him, almost half an hour later. The older Uchiha cursed under his breath as he gathered the boy up. He would have to have a little chat with his brother before the day was out, this was _not_ how the game was supposed to be played.


	7. 7 sekaishin new world

Sasuke was sitting in a tree outside, and it was almost dark out by the time Itachi found him. He'd tended to Naruto himself, thinking it better not to let the staff see the boy like that, they were almost as attached to him as Itachi after all. He was especially wary of Iruka and Kakashi, the first because he had a tendency to overreact and become quite emotional at the drop of a hat, the second because he was sharp as a razor's edge, and he'd figure out Itachi's game in a second if given all the pieces, and working as close to Sasuke as he did the man had most of them already.

This had allowed his anger to cool, which was a good thing. As he thought about it, he realized he might well have hurt his brother badly if he had run across him too soon after the incident itself. Naruto had been a wreck when Itachi had put him to bed, not in Itachi's bed but in one of the guest rooms, close to his own but out of the way. It seemed to calm him.

He'd set to looking for Sasuke then, and it had taken him quite awhile to track the boy down. When he finally found him, kicking his feet from the branches of one of the tall sturdy maples out back, his anger had also tempered a bit, and while he wasn't sure what to say to make Sasuke see quite how badly he had fucked this all up, he knew the words would come. They always did.

"Foolish, stupid little brother. What you did this afternoon was inexcusable. Naruto-kun cried for hours, and while I'm not sure what you did to him to make him like that without a scratch on his body, I hope you understand that it was completely out of line."

Sasuke turned to face him, throwing him a glare, and Itachi was taken aback for a second, not that he let it show. The boy looked terrible, his eyes red and puffy as if he'd been crying, the skin of his cheeks paler than usual, his lips a tight line. He obviously had gone through almost as much as Naruto during their little altercation, and that alone told Itachi more than he'd hoped to glean from the conversation.

"Now Otouto, would you care to enlighten me as to what happened with Naruto-kun this afternoon?" Sasuke's glare intensified for a moment before he looked away with a scowl, shifting on the branch to draw his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly to him.

"Why don't you ask him Aniki, he is your faithful little bitch, is he not?" The words didn't quite carry the venom they were meant to, not in the tired and cracked voice in which they were spoken. Itachi marveled at the range of emotion his brother was capable of when provoked, and couldn't help but think distractedly of how good Sasuke looked like this, tear stained and desperate.

"Well normally I wouldn't have to, but he has been quite incapable of speech, at least coherent speech, ever since your little encounter. Now I will ask you once more, kindly, what did you do to him Sasuke?" The boy flinched a little, and sighed, but remained silent, his jaw working air, unable to find the words he needed. Itachi was half impatient to know the details and utterly satisfied with the mess Sasuke had become.

"Just... I don't know what happened, I was mad, but I didn't hit him, I said something, he... I just don't know, I don't know at all." Sasuke dropped down from the tree in one smooth motion, and took off at a walk. His voice had trembled slightly at the end, and Itachi was certain he'd seen tears in his eyes as he turned, as certain as he was that Sasuke hadn't told the whole truth.

Something had happened, something that Sasuke had done. In a flash Itachi had a hand on his brother's shoulder, and wrenched him around, so their eyes met. Sasuke looked so scared right then that Itachi almost just bent down and kissed him, hard and fast, taking what had always been his to take. He didn't though.

"And why on earth were you so mad, Sasuke? What could have riled you up enough to provoke poor Naruto-kun into such a state?" He knew it was the kiss, he'd planned that kiss quite exactly after all, but he wanted to hear Sasuke say it. He didn't get the pleasure though, as confusion swirled in his little brother's eyes then, mixed with hatred and anger and something softer, not sadness, though that was there as well. Then Sasuke ran, took off as fast as he could, leaving a strangely disappointed Itachi to walk back to the house alone.

X

By the time Itachi got back to the house the sun was setting dramatically in the west, and Naruto was still looking a bit worse for the wear, but awake and calm, which was better than before. Itachi smiled as he sat by the boy's futon quietly, putting out a hand to rest by the boy's side, careful not to touch him now.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Are you feeling better then? I had a little chat with my dimwitted brother by the way, and if it makes you feel any better he certainly looks worse for the ware as well. He should be back by nightfall though." Naruto's face fell a bit at the news, and Itachi felt himself backpedaling.

"Hey now, don't worry. He'll be fine, he just hasn't quite got the hang of this whole 'emotions' thing yet. You just focus on perking up by the time he returns. I have to go back to the city tomorrow, but I thought I might take you with me this time. I'm sure Iruka can pack you a bit of work to do while your there, and we can see if we can make time to take in a museum or something, alright?"

Naruto smiled at this, the kind of smile Itachi hadn't seen from him since before the morning's incidents. It relaxed him a little. He had planned on waiting to introduce Naruto to the city, and his partners, but this little bump in the road would speed things up a bit. That was alright though, in fact things would work out better this way.

There was a party he was obligated to attend, and it would give his partners a chance to see the boy the way he could be, shining like a jewel, and perfect. If there was one thing Naruto was flawless at it was being a slave, beautiful respectful and deferential to the last. Itachi smiled then as he stood, dropping a tender kiss to Naruto's forehead as he did, bidding the boy come to dinner in an hours time. Until then, he'd let the boy rest.

X

Dinner was quiet, and Itachi didn't stay for it, having gotten a frantic call asking why he hadn't been in the office, and complaining about some minor crisis or another that had happened that afternoon. He'd left a neat little note for Naruto on the door, and the blond had smiled when he read it. It made him drag his feet a little on his way to the kitchens though, not sure what he would say to Sasuke when he saw the other boy again.

He was so confused, on one hand Sasuke must hate him now, for coming between him and Itachi again and again, for using him as some sort of replacement, which Naruto would deny. Sasuke and his brother weren't the same to Naruto at all. His bond to Itachi was different, born of duty and fealty. With Sasuke he was free to be someone else, someone he couldn't be with Itachi, and it made him so happy when it was just the two of them, like friends. On the other hand though, if Sasuke hated him so much then why on earth would the boy kiss him? It wasn't as if that would get him any closer to Itachi, or benefit him in some other tangible way.

So maybe Sasuke still might like him, maybe he still had a chance to at least win the boy back as a friend. Still, he felt heavy with dread as he slid open the screen to the kitchen. He found Raidou there, finishing dinner for the staff, and he smiled in relief as the man turned to smile at him. If he ate with them then he wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto-kun, haven't seen you around much lately, been busy with the brat?" Naruto smiled and shook his head, sliding onto one of the stools that sat at the prep island.

"You shouldn't call Sasuke that, he'd flip out if he heard." Raidou chuckled at that, and the two of them kept up a light banter. Naruto helped the man to put everything into the big serving dishes they used, the staff preferring to have their meals family style in the kitchen. He looked up at Naruto as he pulled down a set of plates.

"You eating up with the brat?" Naruto faltered a second before shaking his head. He bit his lip as he caught the concerned look the cook gave him.

"Sasuke's a bit preoccupied today, I think it's best to leave him be for now." Raidou cocked an eyebrow at him, obviously not quite believing Naruto's explanation, but he didn't push the matter. He just made up one set of plates, covering them immediately and setting them on a tray.

"Alright, but Sakura's busy right now, and I have to finish setting the table, so can you at least find him and give him this? When he gets into things he doesn't think to come down on his own and we'd be in big trouble if we let him starve." Naruto forced a smile as he nodded, hopping down and picking up the tray.

It took him awhile to find Sasuke, carrying the tray very carefully the whole way. By the time he arrived in the library where Sasuke was holed up, he had decided this would probably be good, though he didn't have a clue what to say to Sasuke to make things better. His throat suddenly went dry as he stepped in with the tray, and he barely managed to croak out a greeting to the boy, his face still buried in his book.

"Ano... Sasuke, I-I brought you some dinner, I know you haven't eaten much today and..." He trailed off, holding the tray helplessly in front of him. Sasuke stiffened, but didn't turn to look at him. Naruto sighed, feeling like he might cry again. He walked over, setting the tray down on the floor beside Sasuke's chair before standing, nervously wringing his hands.

"Hey Sasuke? Look... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull away from you like that, or anything. I like you Sasuke, I like you a lot. You've been like my first friend, and it's just that I... I don't always know what to do, I've never done this before, and I really just hope you don't hate me..." By the end of his sentence Naruto could feel the tears bubbling up in his eyes, and in his voice, breaking it slightly in the end. He turned, starting towards the door when he heard Sasuke move. He stopped, almost flinching.

"Wait. It's okay Naruto. I shouldn't have said those things, I didn't want to hurt you but I just felt a little... left behind I guess. I dunno, I've never done this before either, never wanted to... but with you..." Naruto felt something get lighter in his heart, and he smiled, though he still felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He turned back, smiling, and only his rigid training kept him from running over and tackling Sasuke, chair and all, in happiness. He walked slowly instead, but there was still a spring in his step. He faltered a little when he reached Sasuke though, biting his lip. There was still one string left untied for him.

"Ano... when we were in the dojo, after you said those things, why did you...?" He trailed off, blushing hotly. He wasn't sure why the idea of Sasuke kissing him was so different than Itachi. It just was, it made him nervous and uncomfortable inside, like there was something itching but it wasn't in a place where he could scratch. Sasuke's face tinted as well after a moment, and the boy pursed his lips in thought.

"K-kiss you?" The words were small, hesitant, so much different than what Naruto was used to from Sasuke that it took him aback a little. He nodded still, and watched Sasuke shift in the chair.

"I don't know, Naruto. It just sort of happened, like something else took control of me." Naruto wasn't sure how to feel about that answer, it stood on ambiguous ground in his head, like everything else, and suddenly he just felt so tired, so frustrated with the whole situation. He felt like crying again, or maybe just yelling and storming away. He just sighed instead, heavily, and clasped his hands. Maybe some time away from this would do him some good.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I'll leave you to your studies now. You should eat your food before it gets cold, alright?" He bowed slightly, though he wasn't sure Sasuke was watching anymore. He waited for a dismissal but when none came he withdrew anyways. His hand was on the door when Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Naruto? I-I don't regret it, if that's what you wanted to know. I couldn't regret that." Naruto smiled as he nodded again, slipping from the room with a smile and a mumbled goodbye.

X

It was very late before Naruto went to sleep. He waited downstairs for Itachi, helping Raidou clean the kitchen. The man had told him he seemed happier after his return from the study, and that made Naruto smile even more. When his Master got home, he had made a small dinner for him, bringing it out to Itachi's room after the man had bathed and dressed for bed. He'd looked so tired that Naruto had been worried, too worried to think about Sasuke until after Itachi had gone to sleep.

Naruto had sat in his Master's room then, thinking about the conversation he'd had with the younger Uchiha earlier. It was a weight of his shoulders certainly, knowing that Sasuke didn't hate him, but it was just as much of a puzzle as to whether Sasuke might like him, really like him. In Naruto's mind that would solve many problems, and it might even end whatever strife had gone on between the brothers to cause this tension. Kakashi had said that Sasuke just needed to find someone else to infatuate himself with, in order to get over this 'Itachi thing' as he called it.

He thought that maybe this time apart from Sasuke, and this house, would be good for him, give him a chance to figure out what to do with this situation. Then again, he didn't want Sasuke to think he'd abandoned him either. He pondered this for a long time, watching Itachi sleep soundly in the low light. It came to him then, and he crossed the floor, slipping quietly from the room, creeping down to the library, where they had their lessons.

Naruto slipped inside, flipping on the lights and wincing momentarily at the brightness. Still, he remembered his mission here, crossing to the chest where the supplies they used were kept, and pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen. He sat down at the big table then, and began to write Sasuke a letter. It was almost light when he finished, and he folded the missive in half carefully, writing Sasuke's name on it before setting it back inside, where the other boy would be sure to find it.

He smiled as he crept silently back to his Master's room. He slipped inside, padding over to the futon and slipping in next to Itachi. It felt so nice to have a warm body next to him, something to snuggle up to, to let envelop you as you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

X

Itachi shifted, cracking his eyes when he was sure the boy was asleep. He had been a bit worried when he'd woken to a small sound in the hallway, and found Naruto not beside him. Where would the boy go at this hour? He bit his lip, not liking any of the answers his mind supplied, but still he went back to sleep. They had a big day tomorrow, and he would have to be awake to supervise it all.

X

The morning dawned rather late, though Itachi didn't mind much. He'd taken the day off to account for his traveling and getting settled in, having called ahead to the townhouse in the city and arranging to have it ready when they arrived that evening. As soon as he woke, stretching lazily, and found Naruto still beside him, he smiled. He sent the boy about packing then, making sure all of the boy's new kimonos and such were packed away carefully, along with a few items of his own.

He had most everything he needed at the townhouse, but a few choice items traveled with him from place to place. Lastly though, he packed a carryon bag, instructing Naruto to do the same. The flight they were taking wouldn't be long, but Itachi was still counting on the time to get at least a little bit of work done, not babysit the blond on what would almost definitely be his first flight.

The preparations, and a rather long telephone call from his local office branch, made the day fly by quickly, and soon if was time to leave, and he found himself waiting in the sleek car for the rest of the luggage to be loaded, and for Naruto to return. He grew impatient quickly, though he might expect such things from his staff it didn't even occur to him that Naruto might well show the same disrespect.

He was on the verge of stomping back into the house himself when the door to the car opened, and a smiling Naruto climbed in, two cases clutched in one hand, while the other held a package, all wrapped up in a plain black tying cloth, balanced precariously as he stepped inside. Itachi felt most of that impatient anger he'd felt seconds earlier melt away to a little, private smile as their eyes met. Naruto was beaming with excitement.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Nushi. I had to collect my school assignments and Raidou-san sent me with these at the last moment, for the road." He thrust the box at his Master as he climbed in, almost toppling over. Itachi caught him though, steadying him and helping him climb inside. Itachi shook the package, and was met with the soft sound of something inside. Probably a snack, some sort of baked good if the warmth he could feel from the bottom was any indication. He set them aside after this cursory examination, settling into his seat, his hand falling to Naruto's hair as the boy kneeled beside him on the floor as usual, the boy's calm face resting on his knee.

He heard the door slam in the front, and the engine start. He smiled.

X

Naruto was excited as he climbed out of the car, fiddling with the kimono he'd been dressed in this morning. Sakura had picked out his outfit, gossiping lightly with him as he had gotten ready, telling him things about Itachi's partners, they'd visited in the past. He'd never been to his Master's office before, and he'd never been on a plane either, and both of those things made him nervous with excitement. He concentrated on putting one foot before the other, walking carefully in his geta as he carried the two cases with him, one with Itachi's computer and some important papers, the other packed with a book and some exercises Iruka had given him before he'd left.

The building was impressive, smooth and modern with the lobby's high ceilings and floors polished to a mirror shine, echoing his footsteps as the wooden shoes he wore clicked against the tiles. Itachi had been met at the door by a secretary who took his bags from the curb where their driver had unpacked them, and the woman smiled as she updated Itachi on the situation, stopping to compliment him on Naruto's beauty and dress.

It had been flattering, and made him warm inside. He hadn't felt like this in awhile, there was a certain and definite pride for a slave in reflecting well on one's Master, and since his failure during his last interaction with his Master's friends and colleagues he felt like this was redemption for him. He took the compliments with a gracious nod, remaining silent next to Itachi in the elevator. He listened to their conversation though, feeling like maybe it might be useful to Itachi if he could help the man keep track of these details.

The expectations of him changed when Itachi had started his education, and he felt a sense of honor in this, anything that would help him be more useful to his Master was good after all, and this showed a degree of trust and respect as well, like Itachi thought that he was smart enough to take note now. It made him smile, but he kept the expression light and distant as was expected.

The elevator stopped on the topmost floor, and Naruto felt the nervous excitement bubble in his stomach once more, admiring the clean lines and simplicity of the decor as he past, filing this fact away in his head. It must have been his Master's decision after all, Itachi's aesthetic guiding this, and it fit with his conception of the man.

He couldn't quite hide the enthusiasm from his face as he stepped out onto the landing strip though, small surely but large enough for the little jet that stood there. He concentrated on not falling as he followed Itachi across the tarmac, staying to one side and slightly behind as he had been taught, almost jumping in anticipation as he climbed the little white steps that led up to the plane very carefully.

There were only a few seats, though they were large and plush, and he waited for Itachi's instructions, following the man to one tucked in the rear, setting Itachi's folio on the table beside it and kneeling to the floor on the other side automatically. Itachi smiled at him, and motioned him to stand again. Naruto did as he was told, but confusion showed on his face.

"Naruto-kun, you have to sit in one of these seats, and strap yourself in, at least until we're in the air. It's dangerous otherwise, and while I trust our pilot quite a lot, I wouldn't want to put you in any sort of danger." Naruto blushed heavily, and hurried to the seat beside his Master, silently asking if it was alright. The man smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed, Naruto-kun, it's your first time after all. Come, sit and relax a little. You can even look out the window here, the town may not be big but it's still a rather nice view as we take off, ne?" Naruto nodded, sitting and folding his hands in his lap. He heard the quiet chuckle of the secretary, as she made sure Itachi was secured properly, making small conversation the whole time, twittering at how cute Naruto was. The boy payed close attention to this, jealousy burning small in his gut, wanting to be able to do this himself next time, to take care of his Master as he was supposed to.

The woman left after that, passing Shisui on the way in. The man smiled at the two of them, nodding to Naruto silently and turning to Itachi as he secured himself across the cabin. The two of them discussed the meetings Itachi would have tomorrow in brief, and Naruto felt his heart pulse a little in disappointment. It looked like his Master would be busy all day, though Naruto consoled himself with the fact that he also had work to do, set by Iruka before they left, and that would be servicing his Master's wishes as well, even if the man had no need of him directly.

The atmosphere in the plane grew quiet and relaxed, both men pulling out papers and laptops, sinking easily back into working as the plane's engines started, and they began to roll, faster and faster, Naruto's stomach rumbling queasily as they moved towards the edge and then that one second where his heart almost stopped, his knuckles white on the arms to his seat, as they took off, no more ground beneath their wheels, and they were flying, they were flying, and while Naruto had know this was possible, known that people do this all the time, he was still nervous, still worried that maybe gravity would take over any second and pull them back to a fiery death in the town below.

He pressed his eyes closed, hoping to whatever god might be up there that they wouldn't die. The plane was climbing, slowly, and they were tilted a bit, the force pushing him back into his seat disconcertingly. He murmured softly to himself, not even aware he was doing it. He jumped then, as an unexpected hand covered his, his eyes springing open to meet dark, concerned ones, Itachi smiling a little as he leaned in. Naruto fought to steady his breath then, suddenly remembering that he shouldn't be worrying or disappointing his Master here, he was safe and he couldn't ask for more. He breathed deeply, smiling shakily at Itachi, as the man got up from his chair, leaning in to drop a chaste little kiss on his forehead.

Naruto noticed then that the plane had leveled out, they were still moving but it was smooth, no longer like he might be sucked out or something. He felt that thought relax him, and he smiled, fiddling with his own belts nervously, wondering if it would be alright to get up and get his book. He was contemplating this when a boy he didn't recognize appeared in front of him, smiling in a way that made him vaguely uncomfortable.

The boy could almost have been an Uchiha, the same pale skin and dark hair, but there was something about the shape of his face, the tilt of his eyes, the weird, almost sickening smile that made Naruto sure that he wasn't. The boy spoke then, and it made Naruto jump.

"Hello, I'm called Sai, I'll be your steward for the flight. Would you care for a beverage or snack?" His voice was almost too sweet, and Naruto found himself shivering slightly at the sound, and shook his head. Really, he just wanted the boy to go away and Itachi to come back. He bit his lip.

"Ano... may I get up and retrieve my case? I'd like to get my book." The boy smiled, and cocked his head to the side.

"There's no need, I will fetch it for you. I assume it is this one?" The boy picked up Naruto's case with one hand, holding it out like a prize. Naruto nodded reluctantly, and held out his arm for it. He jumped when the case's handle was set into it gently, the boy's cool, almost clammy skin lingering a bit too long against his own to be purely coincidental. He pulled away quickly though when the sound of someone clearing their throat pointedly behind him broke the tense silence. He pushed that sweet smile back to his face and nodded to Itachi.

"Uchiha-sama, I was just helping your young... friend here. May I get you anything?" The man's eyes were ice as he met Sai's, and even the boy had to shiver a bit at that.

"This is Naruto-kun, he is my newest... acquisition. I trust that you will treat him with the same respect you would treat any guest though, Sai-kun." The boy smiled, and bowed slightly to both of them.

"I see, Naruto-san. Welcome, and if I can be of any... service to you over the course of the flight, please, don't hesitate to let me know." With a wink the boy stood and disappeared. Itachi sighed, setting a bottle of water in Naruto's lap gently.

"This should help a little, with the decompression. Your ears may still pop from the change of pressure though. Don't worry, it's normal and it won't hurt you." Naruto blushed, and mumbled a thank you as he buried his face in his book.

The rest of the flight was fairly inconsequential, with Itachi and Shisui each fixed on their own work. Naruto tried hard to concentrate on his own book, but he felt the excitement and nervous energy of the day coming down on him now, as the sun began to set outside the window. He nodded off then, and he was having a wonderful dream about playing some game or another, in a garden, a very big garden, laughing and chasing a boy who looked suspiciously like Sasuke.

He was woken though, by a hand shaking his shoulder gently, but as he woke he felt another, sitting on his thigh, a steady downward pressure as if someone were leaning on it. He tensed, the shape of the hand and the scent that surrounded him were unfamiliar, not belonging to his Master, or even Sasuke.

He went with his first instinct then, his fingers wrapping around that hand, the one set against his leg, and twisting it backwards, springing up at the same time to flip his attacker around. By the time he was really awake, Itachi's calming hand on his shoulder, he released the boy. It had been Sai, and he didn't hesitate in narrowing his eyes at the boy slightly, even as he bowed.

"I apologize for my actions, Sai-san. You startled me from sleep." Itachi squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as he stepped closer, taking the situation into his own hands.

"Yes, Naruto-kun has been training with Kakashi-san and my Otouto, he even beat my foolish little brother in a spar. He's quite good at defense, which is just what I'm looking for. I am always hearing how important I am, and Naruto-kun here is like an investment in my own safety." He smiled like a tiger, cool and sly and deadly, and then turned back to Naruto.

"We've landed, Naruto-kun, so gather your things so that we may disembark." Naruto nodded, slipping his book back into the case he'd brought, and grabbing the little bundle of baked goods Raidou had given them this afternoon when they left. He turned, smiling slightly at his Master, and turned to the exit. 


End file.
